Poil de carotte
by LucyLuce
Summary: Fred est inquiet pour Hermione depuis son retour de ses vacances en Bulgarie avec Viktor Krum. Inquiet? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il tient à elle au point de remarquer ce que même ses meilleurs amis ne voient pas?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ça faisait maintenant, 2 jours que la brune était arrivée au Terrier, 2 jours pendant lesquels elle avait affiché un faux sourire alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle se sentait vide, sans intérêt et pour la première fois, vraiment profondément stupide. Elle avait agit comme n'importe quelle ado de son âge, au lieu d'agir comme elle, Hermione Granger.

* * *

La brune avait accepté l'offre de Viktor de passer des vacances en Bulgarie. Elle avait donc embarqué dans un avion pour la Bulgarie, ses parents trouvant le transplanage trop dangereux et beaucoup trop proche de la science-fiction, pour eux. Pendant tout le trajet, elle avait observé, rêveuse, la couche de nuage, lui faisant penser à de la barbe à papa.

Elle eu donc 3 heures pendant lesquelles elle passait d'une impression que tous ses organes changeaient de place dans son corps à une impression de bien-être. Et ses impressions n'avaient rien à avoir avec le fait qu'elle se trouve au-dessus des nuages.

Non. Elles étaient surtout en rapport avec son stress de revoir Viktor et de passer une semaine chez lui, sans possibilité de retour soudain au pays...

C'était seulement dans cette carlingue qu'elle se rendait compte avec effroi, qu'elle avait plus été séduite par la proposition de Viktor de l'accompagner au bal que par lui-même. Enfin, elle s'entendait bien avec lui... Quand ils arrivaient à se comprendre.

Elle soupira. Pourtant, elle se faisait une joie de venir, au départ. Elle aimait l'idée de la coopération magique, surtout en ces temps troublés dans son pays natal. Elle aimait aussi être en présence de Viktor, il la faisait se sentir femme. Elle secoua la tête en chassant ses idées négatives. Ça allait bien se passer !

Quand elle sentit l'avion atterrir sur le tarmac de Sofia, la capitale, son coeur battait bien plus vite qu'il n'aurait du, elle regarda avec appréhension par le hublot, l'aéroport se rapprocher. Elle entendit le pilote leur souhaiter un bon séjour et leur annoncer qu'il faisait actuellement 25°C à Sofia, qu'ils en profitent bien.

Elle attendit le signal puis détacha sa ceinture, empoigna son bagage cabine, sa seule petite valise, sa veste pliée sur son bras, elle inspira profondément et suivit les autres passagers pour affronter son choix.

Elle arriva dans le hall du grand aéroport immaculé et chercha du regard ses épais sourcils, son nez arrondi et le sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle, souvent plutôt renfrogné.

Elle ne tarda pas à le voir agiter la main, son fameux sourire aux lèvres. D'un coup, toutes les appréhensions de la jolie gryffondor s'envolèrent, balayées par ce sourire et cette impression qu'il lui donnait toujours d'être la plus belle jeune femme au monde.

Il portait un simple petit pull gris avec un col en v et un jean noir lui allant à la perfection. Elle s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers lui, il fit de même, puis ce pas rapide se tranforma en course, ils coururent l'un vers l'autre. Il était à 3 mètres d'elle, 2, 1...

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la déposa délicatement sur le sol puis l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de la serrer contre lui. Elle se sentait bien, dans l'étau de ces bras masculins même si elle ne ressentait aucun papillons ou feu d'artifice dans le ventre.

C'était Lavande et Parvati qui lui avaient déjà décrit ces sensations agréables un soir où elle se sentait d'humeur potins. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela quand Viktor l'embrassait, elle avait haussé les épaules en pensant qu'au fond, les sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes d'une personne à une autre.

Il rompit leur étreinte et lui demanda :

« Comment s'est passé ton trrrajet, Herrrmioneuuh ? » Elle sourit mais ne releva pas la prononciation, cette fois.

« Bien, très bien ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Viktor ! » répondit-t-elle joyeusement, d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë que sa voix normale. Elle ne remarqua pas la lueur interessée dans les yeux de Viktor quand elle prononca le mot plaisir. Il lui pris la main et la conduisit dans un endroit sombre de l'aéroport, elle le regarda, interrogatrice. Il l'attira à lui et lui souffla dans l'oreille :

« Accrrroche-toi à moi, je te rrramènes chez moi. »

Elle comprit le pourquoi du coin sombre. Disparaître au beau milieu d'un aéroport rempli de moldus n'était certainement pas une bonne idée, mais son cerveau lui fit remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être aussi proches l'un de l'autre... Elle ne l'écouta pas, trop occupée qu'elle était à redevenir une adolescente comme les autres et non plus la Miss je-sais-tout de Poudlard.

Elle serra la main de Viktor dans sa main droite et la poignée de sa valise dans sa main gauche puis retint sa respiration, ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparaissaient sur la rive d'un lac dans lequel se reflétait un soleil descendant et son halo de couleurs pastels : rouge, orangé, rose, mauve... Elle avait le souffle coupé, pas seulement par le coucher de soleil qui se reflétait dans l'eau du lac calme, aussi à cause de sa première expérience du transplanage.

Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, elle sentit Krum faisait de même, il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Tout ça était bien trop parfait et romantique, il fallait que quelque chose cloche, bon sang ! Ce genre de choses ne lui arrivaient pas à elle. Elle lui demanda :

« Comment s'appelle ce lac ? »

« C'est le lac Batak, j'habite en borrrdurrre de la ville de Batak qui se trrrouve parrr là, avec ma famille. »

« Parle moi d'eux. » lança la jolie brune tout en respirant à grosse goulée l'air frais qui l'entourait.

« Tu les verrrrras tout à l'heurrre. En attendant, il est temps de te rrrebaptiser Herrrmioneuuh ! » dit-il en riant. Elle ne comprit pas cette suite de mots étranges jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève de terre, la portant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule.

Elle se débattit légèrement en riant, puis remit en place son cerveau et ses hormones en se rendant compte de la signification de la phrase mais il était trop tard. Elle comprit le sens de la phrase au moment où Viktor l'avait lâchée et que son corps entamait déjà une jolie courbe au-dessus des eaux bleues du lac.

Elle vit la surface de l'eau se rapprocher d'elle avant de la sentir heurter son dos dans un éclaboussement monumental. Elle sortit la tête de l'eau un peu froide mais rafraichissante, quelques secondes plus tard. Regarda un Viktor hilare avec un étonnement non feint, sa bouche formant un joli petit cercle parfait, avant d'éclater de rire elle aussi.

Le bulgare était beaucoup moins renfrogné dans son pays natal, beaucoup plus à l'aise. Il enleva son pull, ses chaussures et son pantalon et vêtu d'un simple morceau de tissu noir recouvrant ses attributs masculins il s'élança et plongea. Sa tête réapparut à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle l'attaqua avec un peu d'eau, en riant et ils se battirent quelques minutes, comme des gamins, comme elle l'aurait fait avec ses meilleurs amis, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas là et que Krum n'était pas qu'un ami. Elle s'en souvint vite quand elle se retrouva collée contre son torse musculeux, ses bras, qui tentaient de la maîtriser quelques minutes avant, lui carressant maintenant le ventre. Elle frissonna à ce contact.

Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de lui, physiquement. A Poudlard, ils s'étaient embrassés quelque fois, mais jamais plus. Elle n'avait pas eu à fixer de limites, Krum n'avait jamais tenté plus. Elle se retourna, lui sourit d'un air gêné et lui dit d'un ton qu'elle espérait naturel :

« J'ai un peu froid, on sort ? » Il hocha la tête, mais avant de la laisser partir, il l'embrassa d'une manière bien moins chaste qu'à l'aéroport. Elle essaya de se détendre et d'apprécier ce baiser, mais sans les feux d'artifices décris par ses camarades de chambre, c'était juste une pression de lèvres étrangères contre les siennes, qu'elle supporta tant bien que mal.

...

Quatre jours plus tard, Hermione terminait une longue lettre pour ses 2 meilleurs amis, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la Bulgarie, dans la chambre que la mère de Viktor, Natalia, lui avait préparée.

Cette dernière avait été plus qu'heureuse de rencontrer la fameuse 'Herrrmioneuuh' de son fils, elle lui faisait beaucoup penser à Molly Weasley, en plus... bulgare. Ils étaient tous très gentils avec elle. Le père de Viktor avait l'air tout aussi renfrogné que son fils mais il avait l'air content qu'elle soit avec eux, seulement, comme il ne parlait pas anglais, elle n'en aurait jamais la confirmation...

Elle avait passé ces 3 derniers jours à se promener dans la ville natale de Krum avec lui, main dans la main, à nager dans le lac, faire des randonnées, s'embrasser, profiter du grand air et le lendemain, elle repartait...

Viktor passa la moitié de son corps par la porte entrouverte à cause d'un courant d'air. Elle ne le remarqua pas, absorbée par sa lettre. Il venait, au départ lui annoncer que le souper était prêt, mais il oublia comment on parlait, quand il vit la jeune femme.

Son regard caressa la brune, couchée sur le ventre dans le grand lit, seulement vêtue d'un grand t-shirt blanc et de sous vêtements rouges. Il vit d'abord ses petits pieds fragiles puis il couva d'un regard ses mollets nus croisés dans les airs, ses yeux continuèrent leur course. Il regarda ses cuisses fines puis s'arrêta sur la courbe de ses fesses, recouvertes de dentelle rouge, il se mordilla les lèvres, elle était un véritable appel à l'érotisme.

Il recula dans le couloir, se força à calmer le désir qui l'envahissait. Puis il frappa légèrement à la porte. Elle lui demanda d'attendre quelques minutes et l'autorisa à entrer quand elle eu enfilé un jean clair, artistiquement troué sur la cuisse gauche et le genou droit.

Il lui fit savoir que le souper était prêt. Elle lui demanda poliment si elle pouvait lui emprunter un oiseau pour envoyer une lettre à ses amis. Il se renfrogna légèrement mais hocha la tête dans une affirmation, elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre pour attacher sa lettre à la patte de la buse variable (buteo buteo, en latin, pensa Hermione, impressionnée) de Viktor.

...

Monsieur Krum (qui avait un prénom imprononçable, soit dit en passant) venait de remplir 4 verres d'un alcool inconnu, avait distribué les verres autour de la table et prononçait des mots incompréhensibles pour elle, d'une voix forte en levant son verre. Elle fit de même (elle leva son verre, elle n'imita pas une langue étrangère, évidemment ^^) , imitant, le bulgare, sa femme et son fils.

Il continua à parler en bulgare, tapa affectueusement l'épaule de son fils d'un air fier et avala d'un seul trait l'alcool. Voyant tous ses hôtes s'exécuter, elle porta, elle aussi, le verre à ses lèvres et le vida en une fois. Elle faillit s'étrangler... Cette boisson n'avait rien à avoir avec tout ce qu'elle avait pu boire avant. Elle lui brûla la gorge avant de lui laisser une sensation de chaleur désagréable.

Quand elle se leva pour quitter la table et monter se coucher, elle sentit sa tête tourner un peu et ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette sensation étrange. Viktor qui venait de dire bonsoir à ses parents la suivit dans les escaliers, l'air un peu inquiet devant l'hilarité de la jeune femme.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, Hermione se sentait toute excitée par ces nouvelles sensations. Elle qui n'avait jamais bu que quelques bièraubeurres légères avec ses amis, l'alcool lui montait à la tête. Elle voyait tout en plus précis, en plus rapide aussi et en légèrement plus flou, comme si il s'agissait d'un rêve.

Elle entra dans sa chambre, déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du bulgare, puis un sur l'angle de sa machoire, puis un dans son cou. Ensuite, elle le repoussa légèrement et lui referma la porte au nez en rigolant.

Le bulgare se retrouva dans le couloir, un air perdu sur le visage et les yeux plein de désir. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas rester sur sa faim, il voulait tenter le tout pour le tout, il avait des sentiments pour la brune et c'était son dernier soir auprès d'elle. Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre, enhardit par ses baisers.

Elle était en train d'enfiler un des t-shirt de Viktor par dessus ses sous-vêtements (elle avait oublié de mettre un pyjama dans sa petite valise et se servait de ce t-shirt emprunté comme d'une chemise de nuit un peu courte) quand elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte.

Curieuse, elle passa sa tête par l'entrebaillement, sachant, au fond d'elle même, que sa tenue n'était pas correcte, mais dès qu'elle vit le visage de Viktor elle piailla d'une voix toute sauf hermionesque : « Viktoooor ! » et le laissa entrer dans sa chambre.

Il ferma la porte.

...

Cette nuit là fut tout sauf magique. Elle savait qu'une première fois n'était pas souvent agréable mais elle ne se doutait pas de la douleur qu'elle ressentirait et cette douleur n'était pas que physique. Elle était surtout psychique. Elle s'était déçue elle-même en agissant ainsi.

Elle se réveilla dans les bras d'un Krum au visage détendu. Que sa tête lui faisait mal ! Des bribes du soir précédent et de sa bêtise lui revinrent douloureusement en mémoire.

Elle jura intérieurement contre elle même, contre l'alcool, contre les hormones, contre sa stupidité et parvint à s'extirper de l'étau des bras du bulgare sans le réveiller.

Elle ramassa sa « chemise de nuit », la serra contre elle et elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Elle se précipita ensuite devant le miroir et observa son corps sous toutes ses coutures. Il n'avait pas changé, de l'extérieur mais elle se sentait différente. Le regret la submergea.

C'était comme si elle était subitement devenue une autre personne. Une autre personne qui ne rirait plus jamais de bon coeur, qui n'écouterait plus jamais ses hormones et que même un bon livre n'arriverait pas à calmer.

Elle décida de prendre une douche pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées toujours moins claires que d'habitude à cause de son mal de tête.

Elle sortit de la cabine de douche, s'essuya et scruta de nouveau son reflet, cette fois nu, dans le miroir. Elle essaya de se mettre à la place d'un homme et ne vit pas ce qu'elle avait qui pouvait les combler et la laisser tellement... éteinte. Elle détourna le regard de ce corps qui la dégoûtait, à présent. C'était de sa faute, elle aurait du dire non si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Viktor aurait respecté et compris sa réaction.

Elle se força à replonger son regard dans le sien et observa son visage inexpressif. Elle essaya de forcer un sourire sur ce joli minois vide. Elle parvint à étirer ses lèvres dans un semi-rictus étrange et sentit une larme rouler sur sa peau. Ah non ! Il était hors de question qu'elle craque et se mette à pleurer.

Elle essuya d'un geste rageur cette petite goutte d'eau salée et s'entraîna quelques minutes à sourire. Quand elle réussit enfin à étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire faux mais qui ne ressemblait plus à un horrible rictus sinistre, elle s'arma de courage, enfila le grand t-shirt et rentra dans sa chambre. Le choc de voir un homme nu dans son lit décomposa légèrement son sourire mais elle se reprit vite.

...

Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot de tout le dejeuner. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait vu la brune en train de s'activer à terminer ses bagages. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés à l'idée qu'il allait devoir la laisser partir, encore une fois. Mais il avait sa vie, en Bulgarie, des obligations et avait déjà dû faire des pieds et des mains pour rater toute une semaine d'entraînement. Il avait soupiré légèrement, elle avait fait volte-face dès qu'elle avait entendu une preuve de son réveil.

Il s'attendait à un doux baiser ou à n'importe quelle autre réaction, mais pas à ce sourire qui lui sembla étrange sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer en quoi et à ces phrases distantes :

« Viktor, tu veux bien me laisser, s'il te plaît ? J'ai besoin de calme pour terminer mes bagages. On déjeune et tu me reconduis au Terrier ensuite ? C'est ça ? »

Il avait hoché la tête et était reparti dans sa chambre. Depuis, plus rien. Il la regarda aller chercher ses affaires avec un pincement au coeur. Il avait toujours été très clair dans ses sentiments envers elle mais elle ne l'avait jamais rassuré sur les siens, cependant il espérait, jusque là, qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Cet espoir se fissura, ce matin là. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'en remettre, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

Après qu'elle ait remercié les parents du bulgare, cet étrange sourire toujours affiché sur son visage, il lui prit la main, mettant dans ce contact toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait, elle se raidit et il n'insista pas. Ils transplanèrent.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant deux jours que Viktor était repartit en Bulgarie, un sourire triste sur son visage renfrogné. Elle avait été soulagée de ne plus être en sa présence mais elle affichait toujours ce faux sourire joyeux.

Ses meilleurs amis, avaient mis ce comportement sur le compte de la nostalgie, nostalgie de ne plus voir son Kruminouchet. Ils l'avaient titillée un peu avec ça mais avaient vite arrêtés suite aux regards meurtriers de Ginny et à la non-réaction totale d'Hermione.

Seul, Fred semblait avoir remarqué ce sourire trompeur et les longs silences dans lesquels se muraient la meilleure amie de son p'tit frère. Il avait aussi remarqué ce changement presque imperceptible dans les grands yeux ambres de la jeune femme, cette lueur d'innocence curieuse et réprobatrice qu'elle avait toujours eue quand lui et son frèrot faisaient une blague perverse s'était éteinte.

Tous ces signes l'inquiétaient franchement.

Il regarda Hermione qui lisait un livre, inexpressive et seule, au pied d'un arbre dans le jardin du Terrier. Il la pointa du menton, dans un signe discret, à son jumeau. Le rouquin n'avait pas besoin de paroles pour communiquer avec sa moitié. George lisait les craintes de son frère sur son visage, comme si c'était le sien.

Il fallait qu'ils aient une idée diabolique, une idée digne de leurs génies et de toute leur folie pour parvenir à dérider un peu la brune. Faire rire leur Miss je-sais-tout préférée était déjà difficile d'habitude, alors dans ces conditions... C'était un sacré défi pour les deux Weasley et ils avaient toujours adorés les défis !

Les 3 jours qui suivirent, ils essayèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient en stock :

le coup de la baguette farceuse (elle ne sursauta même pas)

le coup des faux bonbons sur Ron (Ron se retrouva avec d'énormes oreilles pendant 2 jours mais elle ne parut même pas remarquer le changement, ce qui vexa leur petit frère et fit beaucoup rire Harry et Ginny)

le coup des crèmes canaris sur Harry (il se transforma en un canari maigre avec une cicatrice sur le front pendant quelques minutes et garda quelques plumes jaunes sur son crâne les heures qui suivirent)

Et après tous ces échecs, ils misèrent tout sur l'opération 'ridikulus-assuré'. Ils sacrifièrent (d'un commun accord) les quelques doses de polynectar qu'ils gardaient en réserve (pour pouvoir se promener ni vu ni connu dans les couloirs de Poudlard) et utilisèrent leurs plus rares échantillons de cheveux, récoltés en toute discrétion, pour se transformer une heure en Drago Malefoy et Severus Rogue et défiler dans toutes les robes de Molly.

Ginny, Harry, Ron et même Percy, tous se prirent au jeu et furent pliés en quatre pendant toute l'heure et encore après puisqu'ils prirent, évidemment, des photos souvenirs de ce défilé mémorable. Mais ils ne parvinrent qu'à faire sourire Hermione un peu plus franchement.

Ce soir là, Fred décida de prendre les choses en mains. Déçu et encore plus inquiet du comportement de la jeune femme, il la harponna après le souper et se décida à faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait quasi jamais : être sérieux. Et plus rare encore : montrer son inquiétude si le sérieux n'alarmait déjà pas la gryffondor.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi, 'Mione ?

La jeune femme qui venait de se faire entraîner dans le placard à balais de Mme Weasley par deux jumeaux en apparence rieurs, s'attendait à ce qu'ils la piègent avec une de leur farce. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire enfermer dans ce placard avec un Fred affichant soudainement un air sérieux et lui posant une question quant à son comportement.

Elle regarda avec surprise le visage du jumeau. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui, elle remarqua soudain qu'il avait beaucoup grandi et qu'il n'était plus un gamin. A son plus grand inconfort, elle se retrouvait dans un situation plus qu'anxiogène pour elle, coincée dans un espace confiné avec une homme.

\- Je... Je...

Le jumeau observa la brune paniquer, comprenant que la situation ne lui plaisait pas, il s'écarta d'elle au maximum mais ne donna pas pour autant à George le signal pour la laisser partir. Ça aurait été trop facile ! Surtout après tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers temps pour la faire rire, et qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Oui ? Tu... ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Elle avait hésité entre s'ouvrir un peu et lui servir un semi-mensonge (= qu'elle n'allait pas très bien pour le moment mais que ce n'était que temporaire) et se mettre sur la défensive. Elle avait choisit la deuxième option.

Fred soupira intérieurement et se colla de tout son long contre la brune en lui disant, souriant à moitié :

\- Mademoiselle Granger, je ne bougerai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas éclairé !

Le souffle de la jeune femme se fit plus court. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Des souvenirs tout droit sortis de Bulgarie lui revinrent, elle se maudit encore une fois d'avoir été aussi bête. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues sans arriver à stopper leur course.

Le rouquin ne s'attendait pas à susciter cette réaction, un peu affolé, il prit la brune dans ses bras. Celle-ci se laissa faire et n'essaya plus de retenir ses larmes, elle se sentait protégée dans ces bras-ci. Elle se blottit contre lui en tremblant et n'arrivait pas à oublier le regard qu'elle avait surpris dans les magnifiques (comment n'avait-elle jamais pu les remarquer?) yeux verts de Fred.

Un regard affolé rempli d'inquiétude, de tendresse et de respect. Un regard qu'on ne lance pas à une petite soeur, mais plutôt à une amie.

**Voili voilou! J'ai eu envie d'écrire une Fred/Hermione sur un coup de tête! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! :D**

**Elle se déroulera en 5 chapitres, chaque chapitre sera un peu plus long que ceux que j'ai déjà écris pour mon autre fanfiction (L'envie d'écrire, Drarry).**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le regard de Fred croisa le chemin de celui de la brune, il fut agréablement surpris d'y revoir l'éclat qu'il n'y voyait plus que rarement depuis 2 semaines et sourit à la jeune fille.

\- Aouch !

Il venait de recevoir le vieux souaffle de la famille sur le crâne. Il se retournait pour trouver la personne qui avait osé s'exposer à des semaines de farces à ses dépends mais il stoppa net tout mouvement en entendant une mélodie qui avait l'air de sortir d'un vieux souvenir.

Le rire aérien d'Hermione résonna dans les airs. Il fit lentement volte-face (il découvrirai plus tard l'identité de la personne qu'il voulait soudainement serrer dans ses bras) et regarda la jeune femme avec un étonnement non feint.

Elle se mit à rire de plus belle devant la mâchoire pendante et les yeux écarquillés de son ami. Ça lui faisait tellement de bien de rire ! Comment avait elle pu s'en passer aussi longtemps ?

\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait qu'il se prenne quelque chose dans la tronche pour te faire rire, je lui aurais lancé des objets à la figure bien plus souvent 'Mione !

George volait vers eux, un grand sourire barrant son visage moqueur. Fred se promit de serrer son frère contre lui dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion même si une minuscule pointe de jalousie, vite oubliée, le piqua en entendant le diminutif s'échapper de sa bouche.

\- Hé !

Protesta Fred d'un air faussement outré, plus pour la forme que pour vraiment contester les dires de son frère, il se serait laissé faire avec plaisir pour revoir la jeune femme rire.

Jeune femme ? Depuis quand Hermione n'était-elle plus une gamine, à ses yeux ? Probablement depuis le bal de Noël, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Elle avait été capable de se comporter comme une vraie fille, elle s'était pomponnée pendant des heures, allant jusqu'au moindre détail. Quand elle faisait quelque chose à fond, il fallait qu'elle soit la meilleure, la première de la classe, Hermione quoi !

Mais elle n'avait pas seulement été capable d'agir comme une vraie fille. Elle avait surtout révélé à tout Poudlard et à leur invités ce qu'elle devenait petit à petit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte : une magnifique jeune femme.

Si son petit frère avait préféré ne pas voir ce changement, il n'était pas passé inaperçu pour tout le monde... Même Drago Malefoy était resté bouche-bée quelques minutes. D'ailleurs, un nombre astronomique de rumeurs sur la vie sentimentale secrète d'Hermione Granger, plus irréalistes les unes que les autres, s'était répandues dans toute l'école après cette soirée. Il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention, sachant que la plupart (voir toutes) étaient fausses.

Il avait donc été surpris de savoir que la brune avait véritablement accepté de rejoindre Krum en Bulgarie. Mais en voyant la coquille vide et fermée qui était revenue de là-bas, il aurait préféré qu'une autre rumeur ait été vraie. Comme celle qui disait qu'elle avait quitté l'attrapeur bulgare pour un autre attrapeur moins célèbre (en tout cas pour ses exploits au quidditch). Il connaissait Harry, au moins, celui-ci n'aurait jamais mis Hermione dans un tel état !

Il sentait encore le corps tremblant de la jeune femme contre le sien dans ce placard, l'autre jour... Il n'avait plus insisté pour connaître la raison de son mutisme, après ça, et ils n'en avaient pas reparlé. Cependant, quelque chose avait changé dans sa façon de la voir depuis ce moment dans le cagibi. Il avait senti ce corps de femme contre le sien, il avait ressenti le besoin de la protéger pour qu'elle ne pleure plus jamais comme ça. Elle l'avait troublé.

\- Aïe !

Cette fois, ce fut une pichenette de son frère qui le sortit de ses pensées. Hermione ne riait plus mais son rire avait été remplacé par un petit sourire en coin et un air curieux. Elle avait un peu penché la tête sur le côté et observait Fred qui se frottait le crâne.

\- Désolé mais on aurait dit Luna pendant quelques minutes, je voulais retrouver mon jumeau diabolique le plus vite possible !

Fred se rendit compte de l'air songeur et du bête sourire qui avaient du s'afficher sur son visage et se mit à rire lui aussi. Hermione sourit en entendant le rire du rouquin.

Pourquoi est-ce que la simple écoute de ce rire lui donnait plus envie de sourire que quoi que ce soit d'autre depuis son retour de Bulgarie ? Elle n'avait pas la réponse à cette question et ne voulait pas le savoir, de peur des implications que cela pourrait avoir...

Ce qu'elle savait c'est que dès que Fred posait les yeux sur elle (ce qu'il faisait plus souvent qu'avant ces temps-ci, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'effondre de nouveau n'importe quand) elle sentait des chatouillis agréable près de son nombril et elle ne pouvait réprimer un petit sourire sincère.

Être près du rouquin lui faisait oublier son erreur et sa propre bêtise et elle profitait de leurs derniers jours au Terrier parce qu'à Poudlard, Fred ne serait plus autant avec elle. Il avait son groupe d'amis, sa petite amie (Angelina Johnson et lui sortaient ensemble depuis le bal de Noël), ses farces à organiser, ses produits à tester et ses cours.

Malheureusement le temps passa bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés tous les deux. Et voilà qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le quai embrumé de King's Cross, poussant leurs chariots, habités tous deux par un sentiment de déception étrange qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressentis en pensant à leur rentrée au château. Fred se pencha un peu vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

\- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te remonter le moral, ou juste d'une épaule sur laquelle t'appuyer, n'hésite pas 'Mione !

Elle resta immobile quelques secondes, perturbée par ce souffle si proche d'elle, par sa présence et par le frisson qui parcourut son dos pendant qu'il parlait. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais quand elle se retourna, le rouquin était déjà en train de pousser son chariot avec son frère vers Lee, Angelina, Alicia et quelques autres septième année.

Quand elle vit Angelina, plus jolie que jamais, le serrer contre elle avec un grand sourire et enfouir sa tête dans son cou, elle fut partagée entre l'envie de faire la même chose et l'envie de jeter n'importe quel sortilège à la belle métisse.

Elle détourna vite la tête mais croisa le regard de George avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de chasser le regard jaloux qu'elle venait sûrement d'avoir. Elle espéra que le jumeau n'avait rien remarqué, vu le court moment où ses yeux avaient rencontré les siens et partit rejoindre Harry et Ron.

* * *

George avait eut le temps de voir le visage de sa Miss je-sais-tout préférée s'assombrir avant qu'elle n'aille rejoindre ses amis et était, lui aussi, partagé entre deux envies : sourire ou s'inquiéter. La deuxième l'emporta.

Et si la jeune femme s'était effectivement plus attachée à son frère qu'elle ne voulait bien le réaliser ? Et si le sourire presque naturel que Fred avait réussi à faire revenir sur le visage d'Hermione s'effaçait de nouveau ? Et si il laissait place à une Hermione encore plus renfermée qu'à son retour de Bulgarie quand elle se rendrait compte de cet attachement ? Et si son frère avait, enfin, des sentiments pour Angelina et qu'il rejettait Hermione à cause d'elle ?

Il était presque sûr que Fred ne sortait avec Angelina que parce qu'ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux depuis toujours, qu'au bal il avait un peu trop bu et que depuis, il assumait ce rapprochement plutôt agréable en jouant au petit ami. George avait d'ailleurs été très fier et surpris de voir que son frère (pourtant aussi sérieux qu'une crème canari, en général) avait assumé sa soirée en compagnie d'Angelina avec maturité et sérieux en décidant de donner une chance à son couple d'avancer et aux sentiments d'arriver.

Mais il aurait aussi donné sa main à couper que ces sentiments n'étaient jamais arrivés petit à petit comme l'espérait son frère et qu'il restait avec Angelina de peur de briser leur complicité. Il lui avait d'ailleurs dit un soir, au Terrier, qu'il devrait rompre avec la jeune femme sans lui en donner ses raisons et son frère avait acquiescé silencieusement.

La plupart des gens pensaient que leur relation fusionnelle se résumaient à leurs farces, des blagues et leur insouciance. Mais en fait, plus les années passaient, plus les jumeaux s'étaient protégés de l'ambiance inquiétante qui régnait autour d'eux et de leurs problèmes en général, par cette facade. Bien sûr, ils aimaient plaisanter, faire rire les gens était leur plus grande victoire, surtout en ces temps troublés, mais depuis toujours également, seulement leur insouciance était, elle, très étudiée.

Quand ils étaient à deux, petits , ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre mais plus ils grandissaient plus ils se surprenaient à parler sérieusement quand ils étaient seuls. Ils parlaient souvent d'avenir, de leurs craintes pour cet avenir, de leurs craintes tout court et de leurs expériences personnelles, parce qu'ils étaient semblables mais aussi différents. Ils étaient deux individus à part entière, reliés par un lien profond.

George avait été le premier des deux à découvrir le corps d'une femme. Il avait, par curiosité, fait l'amour avec une moldue du village à côté de chez eux l'été de leurs 15 ans. Fred fort de l'expérience de son frère, avait attendu de trouver cette complicité que George lui avait conseillé d'avoir avec la fille qui allait être la première.

Donc l'an dernier quand il avait demandé à Angelina d'être sa cavalière pour le bal et qu'ils avaient passés le cap. Il n'avait pas regretté cette expérience agréable qui s'était bien passée et il avait formé un couple avec elle, appréciant cette complicité qui les unissait. Mais jamais il n'avait été amoureux de la jeune femme. C'est pour ça que quand son frère lui dit qu'il devait rompre avec elle, il avait montré son accord.

Il savait, qu'elle croyait être amoureuse de lui mais il avait remarqué récemment dans une lettre qu'il avait reçue pendant ses vacances une phrase qui l'avait fait tiquer. Elle lui avait écrit : « J'ai hâte de te revoir, toi et ton frère. » comme si son frère était une partie de lui. Elle aurait pu écrire « toi et ton sourire » mais elle avait mentionné George. Elle les aimait comme un tout. Alors que quand on est amoureux, on est amoureux d'une personne, de sa personnalité bien à elle, de ses manies, non ? En tout cas, c'est ce que, Fred pensait.

C'est donc naturellement qu'il s'était décidé à rompre avec Angelina. Et le fait que son frère le soutienne alors qu'il n'avait pas lu la lettre de celle-ci avait beaucoup joué dans sa décision. Il avait pensé que son frère ne verrait d'un bon oeil cette rupture puisque Angelina était son amie et qu'elle souffrirait sûrement de la fin de cette relation.

Il 'subit' le trajet dans le Poudlard Express avec patience. Il attendrait le moment propice pour rompre avec Angelina, un moment où ils ne seraient que tous les deux. Il voulait faire ça dans les règles de l'art, même si il aurait pu s'épargner ce moment en lui envoyant une lettre cet été. Il faut dire que la proximité d'Angelina n'était pas nécessairement désagréable mais il devait arrêter de se donner cette excuse pour rester avec la jeune femme et assumer ses croyances sur un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti (ce qui lui semblait un peu tordu mais juste).

Leur petit groupe monta joyeusement dans une diligence, riant des anecdotes de vacances de Lee Jordan. Il sentit la main d'Angelina se glisser dans la sienne quand il s'assit mais n'y fit pas attention trop occupé à rire de la façon dont Lee avait fait brûler un de ses sourcil.

* * *

Cette petite attention ne passa, par contre, pas inaperçue pour Hermione qui regarda la diligence des jumeaux s'éloigner toute seule. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte de l'étrange comportement de son meilleur ami qui affirmait que quelque chose tirait les diligences. Mais comme elle n'était pas dans son état de concentration normal elle ne fit pas le lien avec les sombrals et ils montèrent dans leur diligence.

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle présenta Luna à ses amis par le surnom que Parvati et Lavande lui donnaient. Elle devint rouge de honte, la diligence se mit en route et heureusement, Harry fit diversion en demandant à Neville comment s'appelait la plante qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

* * *

Ginny observa son amie pendant le dîner. Elle avait l'air triste et maussade, premières émotions qu'Hermione laissait transparaître clairement depuis son retour de Bulgarie.

La rouquine se faisait une joie de revoir Hermione à son retour. Chaque été depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de son frère, elle l'attendait impatiemment. Elle était une vraie bouffée d'oxygène pour la benjamine de la famille Weasley.

Grandir avec 6 frères plus âgés quand on est enfant, ça a ses avantages. Mais quand on est adolescente, ça a plus d'inconvénients que d'avantages. Elle avait besoin d'une présence féminine autre que sa mère qui était déjà bien assez occupée avec ses frères et qui la considérait toujours comme une gamine, comme sa petite fille chérie.

Hermione était devenue cette présence, cette amie fille qui n'était pas comme les autres filles que Ginny ne supportaient pas, les filles comme Lavande et Parvati. Celles qui aiment les potins, ne parlent quasi que des garçons, ou de la mode, ce genre de fille que Ginny trouvait insupportable et fausse.

La brune était différente de ces filles là. Elle était mature, intelligente, certes parfois un peu énervante mais ça faisait partie d'elle et Ginny s'y était habituée mais surtout, elle l'écoutait sans la juger, piailler ou encore glousser. Bref, elle avait appris à apprécier la brune et se réjouissait toujours de sa venue au Terrier !

Mais cette fois-ci, la joie de la revoir était vite retombée, remplacée par de la déception. Hermione l'avait écoutée parler de Harry pendant des heures et s'était un peu confiée avec la rousse par rapport à Viktor Krum mais ça, c'était avant ce séjour en Bulgarie, apparemment.

Depuis, son amie était distante, renfermée, elle l'avait écoutée, mais elle n'était qu'à moitié là. Elle souriait, mais ce n'était pas le même sourire franc qu'avant. Et Ginny avait mis ça sur le compte de Krum, comme les meilleurs amis de la jeune femme. Hermione ne lui en avait pas parlé alors que sa cadette n'attendait que les potins avec impatience, pour une fois, comme une de ces filles qu'elle méprisait. Mais rien. Elle n'eut droit à rien.

Après quelques jours à attendre le moment où la brune s'ouvrirait, elle avait commencé à se dire que ça n'arriverait simplement pas. Elle avait commencé à se dire qu'Hermione la considérait sûrement trop jeune ou trop immature pour comprendre. Alors elle s'était énervée mais n'avait pas voulu laisser voir quoi que ce soit à son amie, voulant se montrer au-dessus de ça.

Ensuite, quand elle avait vu que ça ne changeait rien au comportement de son aînée, elle avait été déçue. Elle s'était sentie trahie. Alors elle s'était éloignée d'elle, ce que la brune n'a même pas eu l'air de remarquer. Elle avait alors détesté Hermione, qu'elle considérait comme une grande soeur, une amie proche et s'était concentrée sur elle-même.

Maintenant, remarquant la petite mine de son amie, une grosse partie de la haine qu'elle avait ressentie s'envolait. A la place de celle-ci, de l'inquiétude fit son apparition. Ginny avait toujours eu tendance à s'énerver avant d'essayer de comprendre, un trait de caractère qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Mais ce trait avait été accompagné, heureusement, d'une capacité à mettre sa colère de côté, après coup, et d'analyser plus clairement la situation.

Ce soir, elle parlerait à son amie. Ce soir, elle saurait ce qu'il s'était passé en Bulgarie. Ce soir, elle chasserait définitivement le peu de haine qu'il lui restait pour Hermione et retrouverait la jeune femme qu'elle adorait.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa cible qui continuait d'afficher une expression renfrognée puis elle recommença à manger son pudding.

* * *

Le banquet terminé, Hermione, Harry et Ron passèrent faire un tour chez Hagrid pour savoir pourquoi il n'était pas présent au banquet mais sa cabane était vide. Ils rentrèrent donc dans une salle commune bondée, Hermione remarqua tout de suite Angelina assise sur les genoux de Fred. Elle se raisonna : après tout, elle savait que ça se passerait comme ça.

Et être de mauvaise humeur toute l'année, après les vacances qu'elle avait fait subir à ses amis ne serait plus toléré longtemps, par eux. Elle avait vu les regards mauvais que Ron lui lançait depuis quelques jours et Harry s'efforçait de faire bonne figure mais elle voyait que son comportement commençait à l'inquiéter. De plus, l'absence d'Hagrid avait rendu ses amis encore plus sombres qu'avant.

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et leur proposa une partie de bataille explosive. Ses meilleurs amis furent extrêmement étonnés de cette suggestion, ils savaient à quel point Hermione détestait ce jeu qu'elle trouvait bruyant et sans grand intérêt à côté de ses précieux bouquins. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et acceptèrent.

Après quelques parties bruyantes (mais qui eurent l'avantage de détendre un peu la brune), elle et les deux garçons avaient attirés un public curieux. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'ils voyaient des choses exploser à la figure de Miss je-sais-tout. Quand elle eut pris sa revanche sur Ron, Hermione ressentit la fatigue l'envahir.

Elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis, le coeur un peu plus léger, puis chercha, par réflexe, à dire aussi bonne nuit aux autres Weasley. Mais elle ne vit ni Ginny, ni George, ni Fred et... après vérification, ni Angelina. Elle sentit sa mauvaise humeur revenir au grand galop et décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Elle fit le trajet pour rejoindre son dortoir en étant complètement perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle entra dans la pièce vide (Parvati et Lavande encore en bas, en train de discuter des potins de l'été comme à chaque rentrée), elle ne remarqua pas les rideaux tirés autour de son lit.

Elle se déshabilla, enfila son pyjama, écarta les rideaux dans un geste machinal et se retrouva nez à nez avec une crinière rousse.

Elle sursauta, interrompue dans ses pensées et étonnée demanda à son amie :

\- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah ! Tu te souviens encore que j'existe...

Oups ! Ça avait échappé à la rouquine encore un peu amère de cet été. Elle voulut s'excuser en voyant l'air blessé d'Hermione mais n'en fit rien, après tout, elle l'avait blessée aussi à cause de son comportement, ces vacances-ci !

\- Bien sûr, Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser l'inverse ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait penser l'inverse ? Je me le demande, tiens ! Peut être le fait que tu te sois montrée distante et ailleurs pendant toutes les vacances ! Peut être le fait que tu te sois renfermée sur toi-même en oubliant tout le reste autour de toi!Peut être aussi le fait que je ne te reconnaisse plus depuis ton retour de Bulgarie et que tu ne veuilles en parler à personne ! Où est l'amie avec qui je riais, à qui je me confiais, sur qui je pouvais compter, celle qui parle sans arrêt de ses nouveaux livres, celle que je considère comme ma grande soeur? Où est-elle passée ?

\- Je... Je...

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit en face de sa cadette mais elle n'arriva pas à la regarder en face. Ginny était venue trouver des réponses , réponses dont elle avait honte et elle savait pourtant que ça la soulagerait de les lui donner... Elle avait le droit de savoir pourquoi elle avait négligé ses amis cet été. Elle inspira un grand coup et commenca son récit.

* * *

Fred avait donné rendez vous à Angelina dans le dortoir des septième année. Lui et George avaient découvert un passage secret très pratique, utilisé par les elfes de maison, pour entrer dans les dortoirs des filles. Il l'avait pas mal utilisé pour aller voir Angelina l'an dernier. Il revit le sourire complice qu'elle lui avait fait quand il lui avait donné rendez-vous et sentit l'appréhension monter en lui.

Il savait que quand il aurait parlé à Angelina, il aurait sûrement droit à une crise de colère, la jeune femme était pleine de caractère, c'était en partie ce qu'il appréciait chez elle. Il pénétra dans le dortoir et lança d'un ton sérieux, les mains dans les poches, mal à l'aise :

\- Salut Angelina. Il faut que je te parle.

Le sourire coquin qu'elle avait sur le visage s'effaça. Elle s'assit, inquière, sur son lit et attendit la suite, après tout, c'était lui qui voulait lui parler... Fred s'assit lui aussi sur le lit et fit face à Angelina pour lui dire, le plus doucement et calmement possible :

\- Voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi cet été à ce que j'allais te dire aujourd'hui. Alors sache tout d'abord que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis content de te revoir. J'ai passé de supers moments avec toi depuis l'an passé. Je dois te remercier parce que notre couple m'a permis d'en savoir plus sur toi, sur moi, sur ma relation avec mon frère. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses et j'ai grandi avec toi. Je me suis surpris à penser que ce moment serait un soulagement pour moi, mais ça n'en est pas un, parce que j'ai peur de perdre notre complicité. Voilà, Angelina, je préfère continuer ma route de mon côté et que tu continues la tienne du tien. Quand tu te sentiras prête à redevenir mon amie, je serai là, je ne renoncerai pas à l'idée que nous pouvons garder quelque chose de beau entre nous. Je tenais à te dire tout ça en face à face et aujourd'hui, pour que tu puisses commencer l'année en traçant ta propre route comme tu l'as toujours très bien fait.

Il s'attendait à ce que la jeune métisse se mette en colère, lui balance des injures, des objets à la figure, il se serait laissé faire. Il lui devait bien ça. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Pendant qu'il parlait, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Angelina. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer... Quand il arrêta de parler, Angelina le regarda et lui dit d'une voix cassée :

\- J'aurai besoin de temps, mais je ne veux pas perdre notre complicité non plus. Merci Fred.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies? dit-il, visiblement surpris.

\- Parce que tu m'as offert de très beaux moments, de très grands souvenirs. Parce que je suis fière d'avoir été ta petite amie. Parce que tu m'as quittée dans les règles de l'art et de façon respectueuse et sérieuse. Maintenant, pars, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

Il se leva, embrassa Angelina sur le front et sortit par la porte du dortoir. Il traversa le dortoir des sixièmes années plongé dans ses pensées, déclenchant quelques cris de surprise et de colère de la part des filles. Il ouvrit la porte du dortoir des cinquièmes et s'arrêta net. Il venait d'entendre une voix familière qui le sortit de sa torpeur.

Cette voix s'élevait dans le dortoir légèrement étouffée par les lourds rideaux de velours rouge entourant le lit d'où elle provenait.

* * *

Hermione en était arrivée au dernier soir de son voyage en Bulgarie. Sa voix se brisa et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues quand elle raconta son erreur à Ginny. Elle lui dit tout. Sa douleur autant physique que psychique, sa prise de conscience de l'erreur qu'elle était en train de faire, son incapacité à dire non parce que l'alcool lui disait de dire oui, son malaise le lendemain face à Viktor qui n'avait rien fait de mal et sa honte, surtout.

Quand elle eu terminé son récit, elle leva son regard vers sa cadette et ce qu'elle y vit la rassura. Ginny la regardait avec compréhension. Pas avec pitié. Pas avec tristesse, ni avec honte, mais avec compréhension.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre l'avait éclairée sur le comportement de son aînée et avait transformé ce qui lui restait de colère en soutien pour celle-ci.

Hermione sanglota doucement contre l'épaule de son amie, soulagée, épuisée et triste d'avoir fait les mauvais choix mais aussi plus forte de son expérience et bien décidée à remonter la pente. Le lendemain, ses yeux seront bouffis mais son sourire sincère.

* * *

Fred se rendit soudain compte de la situation maintenant que le silence était revenu, seulement entrecoupé des sanglot de la jeune femme, si une des camarades de chambre d'Hermione entrait dans la pièce ça serait une catastrophe.

Il se glissa silencieusement vers une des entrées des elfes de maison qui se trouvait dans le dortoir et quitta la pièce. Il était content de comprendre enfin le comportement de 'Mione mais se sentait mal d'avoir découvert la vérité comme ça. Mais, désormais, Fred savait deux choses : plus jamais il n'écouterait une conversation qui ne lui était pas destinée et plus jamais il ne voulait entendre ou voir Hermione dans un tel état.

Foi de Weasley !

**Voilà : un nouveau chapitre de fait! :D **

**Merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent à continuer!**

**Je ne vous promet malheureusement pas de nouveaux chapitres rapidement, je pars en vacances vendredi (mais on ne sait jamais, foi de Weasley) ;)**

**D'ici là, portez vous bien et n'oubliez pas : méfaits accomplis! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Ça faisait maintenant un mois que Fred avait quitté Angelina et évidemment, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de l'école dès le lendemain. L'école entière ne parlait plus que des futures conquêtes potentielles des jumeaux Weasley. Fred, aimait, d'habitude qu'on le remarque, qu'on parle de lui (ce que George aimait moins, sauf quand il s'agissait de leurs farces, bien sûr) mais il ne semblait pas particulièrement ravi d'avoir les yeux de plusieurs dizaines de glousseuses posés sur lui, cette fois.

Il aurait aimé côtoyer un peu plus Hermione, lui remonter le moral, la rassurer sur son expérience désastreuse avec Krum, mais il n'était pas sensé être au courant... Ces dernières semaines, il avait vu peu à peu la brune ré-apprendre à sourire souvent en compagnie de Ginny.

Il avait béni sa petite soeur de ramener un peu de joie dans la vie d'Hermione, même si il aurait préféré pouvoir s'en charger, et, il était ce qu'on peut appeler un spécialiste dans ce domaine. Il aurait tellement aimé la revoir rire...

Il était cependant bien décidé à profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour se rapprocher un peu de la jolie brune. Lui et George avaient d'ailleurs été surpris de voir un jour la jeune femme s'approcher d'eux. Elle s'était adressée aux deux frères mais n'avait regardé que George, ce qui avait passablement énervé son homologue.

Elle leur avait proposé une alternative aux cours d'Ombrage en Harry et leur avait donné rendez-vous à la tête de sanglier pendant cette fameuse sortie, ce qui avait d'autant plus irrité Fred. Non contente de l'ignorer sans aucune raison, elle gâchait ses plans parfaits. Fred bouillonnait mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir ce jour là, elle tourna les talons et partit poser une question à McGonagall.

Mais après quelques jours à réfléchir à ce changement de plans, Fred avait eu le temps de considérer cette réunion comme une opportunité. Oui, en y réfléchissant, il n'aurait pas besoin de chercher la jeune femme dans tout Pré-au-lard, comme ça !

Parce que, il le savait, l'inviter officiellement l'aurait crispée et elle aurait refusé, prenant l'invitation comme une mauvaise plaisanterie, surtout devant ses amis. Il devrait donc ruser et la prendre au dépourvu, ce qui serait plus facile si il savait où elle se trouvait.

Il avait donc un plan... Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le mettre à exécution !

Ce qui l'embêtait un peu plus, c'était la nouvelle manie de sa Miss je-sais-tout préférée : l'éviter. Il devait avouer que concernant Hermione, il n'était pas aussi sûr de lui qu'à son habitude... Et si il ne lui plaisait pas ? Et si ils ne retrouvaient pas leur complicité du Terrier ? Et si elle lisait dans ses yeux qu'il savait la vérité ? Et si elle était blessée qu'il sache cette vérité ?

Après tout, il n'avait pas fait exprès de surprendre cette conversation. Mais entendre ce récit l'avait empêché de se précipiter et de tout gâcher, il se remerciait donc chaque jour d'avoir rompu avec Angelina ce soir-là.

Ce récit des évènements de Bulgarie l'avait obligé à se poser les bonnes questions.

Il s'était demandé si il était assez bien pour elle. À cette question, il était tombé d'accord avec lui-même pour se dire que non, il n'était pas assez bien, mais que personne ne le serait jamais.

Il s'était demandé si il était juste attiré par elle. À cette question, il avait comparé ce qu'il avait connu avec Angelina et avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était attiré par Hermione, oui. Mais pas seulement. Il aimait la voir rire, il aimait ses regards désapprobateurs à son égard, il aimait sa manie d'emporter des tas de bouquins avec elle pour se rassurer, il aimait la voir épanouie, il aimait tout en elle...

Il s'était demandé si il aurait la force de s'effacer au cas ou elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Il en avait conclu qu'il aurait été malheureux comme la pierre mais que si il le fallait, il le ferait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la savoir heureuse, la revoir sourire, même si pour ça, elle devait être accompagnée de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il s'était demandé, enfin, ce qu'il ressentirait si il lui arrivait quelque chose et s'arrêta dans ses interrogations, la gorge nouée, incapable de respirer correctement pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne, sauf pour George. L'idée même d'une séparation définitive lui donnait envie de le serrer dans ses bras pour toujours.

Il reprit sa respiration et observa le parc de Poudlard, calme dans la nuit. Un léger vent faisait chanter les feuilles des arbres de la fôret interdite en une douce musique apaisante. Le clair de lune éclairait le lac noir d'une douce lueur argentée. Lac noir dont les remous causés par les créatures y habitant ajoutait le rythme irrégulier et presque inaudible de l'eau allant et venant sur le rivage à la mélodie déjà naissante des feuilles. Le hululement d'une chouette résonna dans le ciel avant de s'estomper dans l'immensité de la nuit.

Il écouta sa propre respiration, ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de penser que cet instant serait encore plus parfait si Hermione était dans ses bras. Cette pensée finit de le convaincre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce besoin pour personne. Il prenait Angelina dans ses bras parce que son rôle de petit ami le lui dictait, pas par envie et il n'aurait jamais osé réveiller la joueuse de quidditch en pleine nuit juste pour qu'elle profite d'une nuit parfaite avec lui à admirer le parc du chateau en silence.

Demain, il allait mettre son plan à exécution. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale à cette idée. Il avait un peu peur que ça ne se passe pas comme il le voulait mais en même temps, il n'attendait rien de la jeune femme, rien hormis un beau moment...

* * *

Hermione se retournait dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle allait beaucoup mieux depuis la rentrée et surtout depuis que Ginny était au courant... Elle avait quelqu'un qui comprenait parfois ses longs silences, qui la sortait de sa torpeur, qui la distrayait et surtout, qui était en mesure de la comprendre. Elle aurait voulu savoir en parler à ses meilleurs amis, mais... elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle savait déjà comment ils réagiraient. Harry ne dirait rien, d'abord en colère contre Krum, puis contre elle de ne pas lui en avoir parlé, puis la pitié serait arrivée dans son regard et elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ron, lui, aurait juré comme un charretier contre le bulgare, aurait frappé dans quelque chose et puis aurait été gêné de connaître ce genre de détail sur sa meilleure amie qu'il ne considère toujours pas vraiment comme une fille.

Elle se refusait à être regardée avec gêne et pitié. En tout cas, pour le moment. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait besoin alors qu'elle commencait à aller de nouveau mieux ! Elle se concentrait sur Ombrage et sur son nouveau projet : les cours de défense contre les forces du mal qu'Harry leur donnerait. Demain, elle lançerait les hostilités !

La jolie brune découvrait ce que ça faisait que de se rebeller de son propre chef et elle adorait ça ! En plus, elle était douée pour organiser des choses et ça lui vidait la tête donc c'était parfait. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper ces temps-ci.

Le seul problème avec ce projet, c'est qu'elle avait dû en informer Fred et George... Enfin, George n'était pas un problème mais elle évitait Fred de peur de trop se rapprocher de lui et de souffrir en apprenant un beau jour qu'il sortait avec une autre fille.

Après tout, depuis sa rupture avec Angelina, toutes les filles de Poudlard ne rêvaient que de réussir à avoir les jumeaux en même temps, maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux célibataires...

D'ailleurs, Lavande racontait qu'elle avait vu Lee Jordan vendre des philtres d'amour fabriqués selon les préférences des jumeaux à quelques premières années. Hermione avait d'ailleurs confisqué quelques flacons suspects avec mauvaise humeur. Et Parvati disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle avait entendu dire que les jumeaux aimaient se faire appeler « poil de carotte » dans des moments plutôt... intimes.

Bref, Poudlard était en effervescence et aller parler aux jumeaux de son idée avait été ardu. Elle avait repoussé l'échéance au maximum, espérant que Ginny se proposerait pour en parler à ses frères mais elle n'en fit rien donc elle fut obligée de les avertir elle-même. Elle se souvint s'être demandée pourquoi elle avait fait tout un plat de cette histoire en s'approchant des deux rouquins. Après tout, c'était juste Fred et George ! Mais une fois arrivée devant eux, elle n'eut pas le courage de regarder Fred de peur d'oublier ce qu'elle devait dire et de faire ou dire quelque chose de stupide.

Ce n'était pas arrivé.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, observa par sa fenêtre le clair de lune se refléter dans le lac quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux. Demain, elle arriverait à éviter le regard de Fred à la tête de sanglier.

* * *

Tout le monde était venu et ils avaient tous signé le parchemin qu'elle avait prévu pour l'occasion. L'A.D. venait de naître et, déjà, ils repartaient tous de leur côté. Ron ayant très envie d'aller voir Mme Rosmerta, avait entraîné Harry avec lui vers les 3 balais, la laissant remettre un peu d'ordre dans le bar miteux où ils s'étaient tous retrouvés.

Elle venait de remettre la dernière chaise en place. Elle leva les yeux pour vérifier que tout était pareil qu'à son arrivée, ne vit aucune différence et sortit de l'endroit poussiéreux, seule, s'apprêtant à rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis aux 3 balais.

Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue, en respirant à fond, l'air sentait le début de l'automne, les feuilles mortes, l'humidité, la mousse, la forêt quoi ! Elle adorait cette odeur, le pétrichore, l'odeur de la terre après une averse. Ça lui rappelait la rentrée des classes, moment qu'elle avait toujours aimé plus que tout...

Elle sortit un vieux bouquin écorné de son sac, l'ouvrit et continua sa lecture tout en marchant dans les rues de Pré-au-lard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder devant elle, elle connaissait les quelques rues du village par coeur. Elle inspira et fut comblée un instant, l'odeur du vieux livre se mélangeant à celle de l'automne... Elle reprit sa lecture, le silence de la ruelle seulement couronné par le crissement des feuilles mortes sous ses chaussures, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione ne remarqua pas l'obstacle qui venait de se mettre en travers de son chemin et... collision dans 3... 2... 1...

La jeune femme, un peu sonnée, releva la tête et vit la raison de sa chute : un certain Weasley se frottant le crâne une légère grimace cachant à peine son air étonné ou impressionné ? Impossible à dire.

\- Woh ! J'm'attendais quand même à ce que tu t'arrêtes ! T'es vraiment dans ton monde quand tu lis...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans mon chemin, Fred ?

\- En soi, je pourrais te demander la même chose, non ? C'est quand même toi qui ne regardais pas où tu allais...

\- Et toi qui aurait pu éviter l'choc ! dit-elle en se massant doucement, une légère douleur dans le bas du dos. Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Fred s'était relevé d'un bond avant qu'elle ne retrouve son livre et reprenne son chemin, s'était emparé de son bouquin et venait de le glisser dans son sac. Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle s'en saisit sans réfléchir. Il la releva, passa sous son bras puis fit disparaître une de ses mains dans son dos, qu'il déposa sur sa hanche. Et il l'entraînait dans la direction opposée aux 3 balais.

\- Je te kidnappe, toi et ton bouquin. Si tu veux le récupérer, tu devras te plier à mes moindres désirs !

Le coeur de la brune rata un battement. Elle avait déjà les idées embrumées en présence du rouquin alors avec la main de celui-ci posée sur sa hanche, sa proximité et ce qu'il venait de dire, elle avait du mal...

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que mon livre en vaut la chandelle ?

\- Eh bien ! Étant donné qu'il est vieux, poussiéreux et sûrement très ennuyeux, tu dois beaucoup y tenir, je me trompe ?

\- Peut être pas... Mais si être vieux, poussiéreux et très ennuyeux sont des qualités que j'apprécie, tu dois avoir une bien piètre opinion de toi pour penser que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Oh, je ne crois pas que tu en aies envie, dit-il en plongeant ses beaux yeux verts et malicieux dans les siens, mais je vais te donner envie de le vouloir.

Elle battit rapidement des cils et détourna son regard de celui, troublant, du rouquin. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était reprise au jeu plein de sous-entendus du Weasley bien trop naturellement, s'étonnant elle-même de cette audace. Un grand sourire victorieux apparut sur le visage de ce dernier, il venait de gagner la première manche.

Elle ne mit tout de même pas longtemps avant de contre-attaquer :

\- Tu n'es pas avec une de tes nombreuses soupirantes ? demanda-t-elle, innocemment.

\- Jalouse ? rétorqua-t-il, amusé et content de retrouver l'Hermione qu'il connait, celle qui lui tient tête et qui aime leurs joutes verbales autant que lui.

\- Il faudrait que tu sois vieux, poussiéreux et très ennuyeux pour cela. répondit la jeune femme du tac-au-tac, une lueur amusée et taquine dans le regard.

\- Or je ne remplis aucune de ces 3 conditions.

\- Mmmh... Je ne dirais pas ça... Je dirais qu'il ne t'en manque qu'une...

\- Laquelle ? Et lesquelles je remplis ? Tu es cruelle, Hermignonne !

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin qui fut rejoint par celui, libérateur de Fred. Ils continuèrent à marcher, dans la partie du village moins fréquentée, vide de tout élève de Poudlard, profitant de l'air frais, de leur contact et de leur bonne humeur. La jeune femme ne brisa pas le silence mais y intercala plutôt délicatement sa voix plus douce et basse que d'habitude.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

Le rouquin évalua la question qui lui sembla étrange... Comment ça comment il allait ? Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ? Elle pousuivit :

\- Je veux dire... depuis que Angelina et toi, vous...

Oh... Il avait pensé et prononcé cette syllabe. C'était donc de ça qu'elle voulait parler... Elle était bien la première (sans compter George) à le lui demander. Aucune autre personne ne lui avait demandé comment il se sentait vraiment par rapport à cette rupture.

Comme c'était lui qui avait rompu, les gens avaient dû se dire qu'il ne pouvait qu'aller mieux, mais la vérité n'était pas aussi simple. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione pour s'inquiéter comme ça de ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Elle me manque... dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il se rendit compte de sa bêtise.

\- Enfin... Elle me manque en tant qu'amie. Je sais qu'il lui faudra du temps, mais parfois, j'ai envie de retrouver Angelina, l'amie.

La main qui avait enserré le coeur d'Hermione, à ses premiers mots sur la poursuiveuse, dessera petit à petit son emprise.

\- Je suis sûre que tu la retrouveras bien vite, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un faible pour un sixième année, il est à Serdaigle je crois...

\- Tu écoutes ce genre de rumeurs, Hermione ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de ta part ! fit-il, d'un air faussement choqué.

\- Eh bien... Quand on dort dans le même dortoir que Parvati et Lavande, on n'a pas vraiment le choix ! D'ailleurs, tu es de mèche avec Lee Jordan par rapport aux soi-disant philtres d'amour ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Fred, d'un air vraiment étonné.

\- Il vend des « philtres d'amour », faits sur mesure par rapport à vos préférences à George et toi. Je pensais que tu le savais et que vous vous partagiez les gains...

\- Non, je n'étais pas au courant ! On se disait bien qu'il nous cachait quelque chose, celui-là ! dit Fred, partant dans un grand rire.

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué de goût bizarre dans ton jus de citrouille le matin ? Ni de regards déçus lancés par tes admiratrices ? demanda malicieusement la brune.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'y prête pas vraiment attention aux regards déçus mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que mon jus de citrouille avait un goût étrange, certains matins !

Ils rirent ensemble quelques minutes, continuant à marcher sans but dans Pré-au-lard. Hermione s'était habituée à la légère pression de la main du jeune homme sur sa hanche, elle se détendit un peu et passa sa main dans le dos de Fred, la posant entre sa hanche et le bas de son dos. Le rouquin fut agréablement surpris au contact de cette petite main étrangère mais ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas faire fuir la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à marcher, le silence entre eux seulement rompu par le bruit de leurs pas dans les feuilles mortes. Avec elle, il ne devait pas combler ce silence par des paroles inutiles, il ne s'en sentait pas obligé, il profitait juste de cet instant...

Ils s'arrêterent dans une clairière au bout de la rue principale et Fred les tourna doucement pour qu'ils puissent profiter du soleil se couchant derrière le château. Les couleurs pastels se mélangeaient comme sur la palette d'un peintre, le tout éclairé des derniers rayons de lumière et, devant, la silhouette majestueuse du château s'élevait, comme depuis des siècles déjà. Ils restèrent là quelques instants, à observer l'école en silence. Puis, subitement, ils se retrouvèrent par terre.

La brune le regarda d'un air interloqué, il s'était laissé tombé en arrière dans un tas de feuilles qu'il avait rassemblées grâce à un charme pendant qu'elle profitait du crépuscule, l'emportant avec lui dans sa chute. Il lui répondit avec son plus grand sourire malicieux et ils se remirent à rire sans aucune autre raison que leur chute.

Elle se releva sur un coude et observa son visage, l'arrête de son nez n'était pas droite, sûrement dû à des bagarres avec ses frères, il avait pas mal de taches de rousseur sur tout son visage, ça le rajeunissait un peu mais ses grands yeux verts n'étaient plus ceux d'un adolescent. Il tourna la tête et la surprit en train de le regarder, elle se rallongea et regarda les nuages avancer dans le ciel sombre.

Il s'appuya à son tour sur son coude et observa la jeune femme. Ses cheveux formaient une couronne autour de sa tête, leur couleur s'accordait avec celles, chatoyantes, des feuilles tombées des arbres, pourpres, ocres, dorées. Dans ses yeux, par lesquels elle voyait le monde avec tant de raison et d'intelligence, se reflétaient les mêmes couleurs automnales. Il s'arrêta dans la contemplation de son visage, comme hypnotysé par ces iris puis son attention fut attirée par un mouvement.

Une feuille s'était détachée d'un orme près d'eux, c'était ce qui avait déconcentré Fred. Il observa la clairière et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient au-dessus d'une petite pente. Il sourit et posa son bras de l'autre côté du corps d'Hermione, la surplombant de tout son corps, son poids reposant sur ses bras, uniquement. La jeune femme se crispa un peu face à cette proximité mais ne dit rien. Il lui demanda alors :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Elle évalua la situation et ne vit aucune raison d'être méfiante puis plongea son regard dans celui du rouquin, se sentant en sécurité.

\- Oui.

Il lui sourit de plus belle et passa ses bras en-dessous du corps de la jeune femme, l'enserrant doucement et la protégeant de ses bras, puis se laissa rouler sur le côté. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise qui se transforma très vite en un grand rire libre, ils terminèrent de dévaler la pente en riant. Une fois en bas, elle ne se libéra pas de leur étreinte, se sentant bien, là, dans ses bras.

Fred avait presque peur de respirer de crainte que le moindre mouvement ne la fasse s'envoler, fuir. Elle, ne bougeait pas de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve et pas la réalité... Elle ne voulait pas rentrer et reprendre sa vie comme si ce moment n'avait pas existé. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir rester là près de lui pour toujours mais la réalité la rattrapa, un vent frais la fit frissonner.

Il la sentit trembler, le soir était presque tombé et il commençait effectivement à faire un peu froid. Il soupira, elle comprit le message, et se laissa doucement tomber à côté de lui, lui permettant de se relever.

Il lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se remettre debout, elle la saisit et il la tira, l'attira contre lui. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent pendant quelques secondes magiques, quelques secondes parfaites, figées dans le temps. Il avanca doucement son visage vers le sien et prolongea encore ces quelques secondes, pressant sa bouche contre la sienne.

Soudain, elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et sépara leurs visages, se reculant brutalement. Il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer et pria intérieurement pour ne pas l'avoir effrayée. Il prit son menton dans sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder et murmura :

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, moi. Je t'en fais la promesse Hermione.

Ses grands yeux marrons dans lesquels il pouvait encore lire la panique qui venait de l'envahir subitement, lui répondirent à la place de la jeune femme. Il prit sa main et ils traversèrent le village dans un silence calme, chacun réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Arrivés devant les trois balais, le rouquin lâcha la main d'Hermione et partit rejoindre son frère qui l'attendait pour repartir vers le château. Elle resta quelques instants pétrifiée devant la porte puis secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits et pénétra dans le bar pour rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis.

**Désolée pour l'attente un peu longue entre ce chapitre et le dernier. Je croise les doigts (et vous jette un sort) pour que vous ayez apprécié ce chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire! :)**

**J'en profite pour remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, tous ceux que je ne connais pas qui lisent mon histoire et tous ceux qui la suivent!**

**J'ai aussi une grosse pensée pour mes amis que j'oblige à lire mes récits et qui doivent me prendre pour une tarée ^^ (spécialement à ma reliseuse fantastique).**

**Je vous fais des gros bisous, on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre!**

**PS : N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message, je le lirai et y répondrai avec plaisir! ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ron et Harry avaient été distraits par George et ils n'avaient pas vraiment remarqué la disparition de leur meilleure amie. Il faut dire que la jeune femme était prompte à disparaître dans la bibliothèque, derrière des tonnes de bouquins, depuis toujours. Ils s'étaient habitués à sa disparition passagère.

Ils se contentèrent donc de parler de la toute nouvelle mise en place de l'A.D. et des problèmes logistiques qu'elle impliquait. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les joues rouges de la brune et ses yeux perdus dans le vague, ils ne virent que la feuille d'orme dans ses cheveux.

Ron approcha sa main de la feuille, frôlant la joue d'Hermione par la même occasion, il prit la feuille orangée en rougissant légèrement et la lui donna. Elle rougit elle aussi, le remercia et ne pû s'empêcher d'espérer que les Weasley la laissent un peu tranquille pour ce jour là. Depuis ce fameux jour, Hermione se consacra entièrement à l'A.D. en plus de ses cours, de ses devoirs et de la correction de ceux de Ron et Harry.

Elle s'était interdit de repenser à Fred mais elle ne tint évidemment pas cette promesse. Chaque soir, avant de s'endormir elle repensait à ces moments perturbants et parfaits, à leur baiser, aux choses bizarres qu'elle avait ressenti dans son ventre en l'embrassant, à la phrase mystérieuse qu'il lui avait dites...

_Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, moi. Je t'en fais la promesse Hermione._

Elle avait analysé cette phrase, l'avait décortiquée dans tous les sens possibles et imaginables et avait dû se résoudre à voir la vérité en face : il savait. Quand elle avait compris ça, elle avait littéralement attaqué Ginny pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il n'y avait que par elle qu'il avait pu savoir... Ginny avait juré qu'elle n'avait rien dit à personne et encore moins à ses frères, d'un air outré qui fut vite remplacé par de la curiosité. Elle tanna Hermione pour qu'elle crache le morceau mais elle se referma comme une huitre. Si il y avait bien une personne avec qui elle ne voulait pas parler de Fred, c'était sa petite soeur...

Malheureusement pour Hermione, Ginny était plutôt observatrice et elle comprit vite, à la vue de la mine inhabituellement renfrognée de son frère aîné que c'était de lui que son amie ne voulait pas parler. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à avoir remarqué cette mauvaise humeur étrange. George n'avait rien raté de ce changement, lui non plus.

Son frère avait refusé de lui parler de la sortie à pré-au-lard, lui qui, même en cas de rateau (ce qui n'était arrivé que très rarement) aimait partager ses aventures qu'il rendait rocambolesques et fantastiques, n'avait rien dit d'autre que :

\- J'ai tout gâché...

George, inquiet, avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, sans succès, Fred se renfermait de plus en plus, de jours en jours. L'air pétillant qui caractérisait les jumeaux avait laissé place à un air nostalgique, distant et fané pour lui et à un air inquiet pour George. Ce dernier avait crû que ça ne durerait pas, qu'il allait vite retrouver son frère tel qu'il le connaissait mais il s'était trompé.

Rien de ce qu'il ne pouvait dire ou faire ne le déridait, il restait perdu dans ses pensées, comme si un nuage gris entourait ses pensées et le suivait partout. En vérité, les pensées de Fred étaient plutôt bloquées sur repeat. Ressassant inlassablement chaque minute, chaque seconde qu'il avait passé avec Hermione à pré-au-lard. Analysant le moindre de ses gestes et la moindre réponse qu'il avait reçue ou non de la part de la belle brune.

Il était certain qu'elle avait compris qu'il savait à propos de la Bulgarie. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de choses qu'en l'embrassant. Mais il était presque sûr que ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais vu qu'il l'avait embrassée. De toute façon, il ne méritait pas qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas, d'ailleurs.

Elle devait penser qu'il l'avait trahie, qu'il ne voulait que profiter d'elle, qu'il n'était pas sérieux, comme toujours... Il pensait qu'il pourrait supporter de la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait même plus imaginer cette option sans avoir envie de pousser le malheureux depuis le sommet de la tour d'astronomie.

Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, de toute façon. Chaque jour qui passait sans qu'elle ne lui fasse un signe était un jour de plus le poussant vers la réalité : elle ne ferait pas ce signe qu'il n'attendait plus, il en était sûr. Mais il n'était même pas assez fort que pour se l'avouer à lui-même. C'était trop douloureux. Alors répondre aux questions de son frère ? Même pas envisageable...

Pourtant, il voyait bien, il sentait, que George allait bientôt devenir fou ou le pousser du haut de la tout d'astronomie, si il ne faisait rien pour le rassurer, quelle ironie ! Mais il mettait déjà toute son énergie dans les gestes du quotidien, qui lui semblaient déjà si difficile. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vide... Et il n'avait personne à blâmer pour son erreur.

Son erreur ? Le moment qui l'avait élevé de terre pendant quelques secondes, qui lui avait donné des ailes ? Non... Ce n'était pas une erreur. Résumer ce baiser à une erreur était absolument inenvisageable. Mais... Depuis quand était-il devenu tellement déprimé ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Les jumeaux Weasley ne se laissent jamais abattre, ils se battent pour ce qu'ils veulent !

Les yeux de Fred s'éclaircirent, il trouva instantanément le regard de son jumeau qui attendait de revoir cette étincelle depuis un peu moins d'une semaine.

\- Alleluia ! Tu es de retour ! Woooow... Tu m'avais manqué frérot !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

\- Oh... Pas grand chose... Juste... Mmmh... Neville qui est entré et sorti dans la salle commune 15 fois de suite parce qu'il était fier d'avoir enfin retenu le mot de passe, avant que la grosse dame ne se lasse et ne veuille plus le laisser entrer. Rusard a été alerté et a accouru en criant « Élèves hors des dortoirs ! Élèves hors des dortoirs ! » mais évidemment c'était un piège de Peeve's qui l'attendait au-dessus du corps endormi de Neville. Rusard et Miss Teigne ont donc du battre en retraite sous les attaques de bombabouses et de tartes à la crème de Peeve's. Et à cause du rire instoppable de notre esprit frappeur préféré qui s'ennuyait de nos tours, je crois, enfin, surtout de toi, Neville s'est réveillé en sursaut. Ce qui a causé une réaction en chaîne plutôt drôle ! Sinon… Tu as raté la création de Brangelina, le nouveau couple. Angelina sort avec un certain Brad de Serdaigle, un sixième année. Ça a beaucoup fait rire les nés moldus pour une raison obscure, d'aileurs. Ah et aussi, la personne la plus géniale de l'univers était trop préoccupée que pour profiter entièrement de tout ça.

\- Je n'étais pas préoccupé, j'étais déprimé…

\- J'parlais pas de toi, mon vieux !

Fred esquissa un sourire désolé, il ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu se laisser toucher par toute cette histoire à ce point. Enfin, si, dès qu'il se rappelait les yeux aux reflets dorés d'une certaine beauté discrète, il le savait. Il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser son autre moitié en dehors de ces peines, à l'avenir. Même si raconter ce qui n'allait pas serait pénible.

\- Je l'avais mérité ! Désolée, Georgie…

\- T'es pardonné si tu arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça et que tu ne recommences plus jamais, poil de carotte !

Les deux frères s'observèrent quelques secondes, heureux de se retrouver puis George rit pour eux deux pendant qu'ils s'étreignaient. Il voyait bien que son frère était encore fragile et ne voulait pas aborder de suite le sujet délicat... Même si, bien sûr, il crevait d'envie de pouvoir se rendre utile et de tout faire pour que Fred soit heureux. Il décida donc de lui laisser encore un peu de répit.

Son petit frère (de quelques minutes) en avait décidé autrement. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un assurdiato sur son lit. George, étonné, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et attendit en silence, sachant parfaitement que son jumeau parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Le truc c'est que Fred n'était pas prêt d'être prêt, alors il se lança dans son récit sans ajouter de fioritures.

L'aîné écouta ce qu'il s'était passé avec respect. Il savait que cette histoire représentait beaucoup pour son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il se mettait dans un tel état pour qui que ce soit. La première fois qu'il racontait sans rien ajouter de surnaturel ou de loufoque. La première fois qu'il éprouvait quelque chose pour quelqu'un.

Il devait avouer qu'il était un peu jaloux de ce qu'avait son frère, il avait quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un qui lui faisait oublier tout le reste, quelqu'un qui faisait accélérer son coeur et qui avait le pouvoir de le dessécher aussi. Il savait que dans ce cas-ci, ce n'était pas positif mais il était certain que rien n'était fini.

Hermione était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il fallait juste qu'elle se rende compte que Fred tenait réellement à elle, que ce n'était pas une farce de très mauvais goût. Et il était certain qu'elle s'en était rendue compte et que c'était de ça qu'elle avait peur, parce que quand elle avait fait un pas en avant, elle l'avait fait avec la mauvaise personne.

George avait toujours su que Fred tomberait amoureux avant lui et il avait toujours redouté qu'il ne tombe amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Au moins, il n'avait pas choisi la mauvaise personne pour lui, mais ses sentiments s'étaient épanoui au mauvais moment. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'était rattrapable, il en était certain.

Il suffisait d'un bon vieux plan à la Weasley !

Première étape : obtenir la version d'Hermignonne. Étape un : en chemin...

* * *

Des piles de vieux volumes poussiéreux, des tas de parchemins usés, une chandelle à la flamme chancelante et une Hermione épuisée était ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor à n'importe quelle heure de la soirée, depuis une semaine. Ginny observait son amie, à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un air inquiet mais elle s'interdit de faire quoi que ce soit. Si elle ne s'était pas trompée et que son amie se plongeait dans le travail pour ne pas penser à Fred, elle ne voudrait pas lui en parler. Tempérament de feu ou pas.

Elle se contentait, donc, d'essayer de distraire Hermione le plus possible, de l'emmener au bord du lac, en balade forcée, avec Harry, Ron, Luna et Neville de temps en temps. Histoire que la jeune femme prenne l'air. Elle décida que pour ce soir, il faisait déjà trop sombre dehors. Elle dit donc bonne nuit à tout le petit groupe qui l'entourait puis passa voir Hermione.

\- Hermione ?

La brune ne releva même pas la tête de ses parchemins et continue d'écrire nerveusement.

\- Moui ?

\- Je vais me coucher. Tu viens ?

\- Dès que j'ai fini ça, Gin', bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione.

La rousse tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers son dortoir, les poings serrés et une furieuse envie de fondre en larmes. Elle détestait la distance qui se réinstallait entre elles, même si elle savait que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec elle mais tout avoir avec un de ses frères.

Un raclement de gorge dérangea Hermione pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Elle continua d'écrire un devoir de métamorphose et lança, d'une voix lasse :

\- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais, Ginny !

\- Désolée de te décevoir mais ce n'est pas Ginny.

Elle releva la tête, désarçonnée par la voix grave qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- George… Je… Je suis très occupée là…

\- Hermione, je pense que tu vas devoir arrêter d'écrire ce devoir sur les Animagi, qui est une matière que je n'ai même pas encore vue, d'ailleurs.

\- Oui, je m'avan-

George ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et la coupa net d'un ton ferme.

\- Je sais, tu avances, c'est très bien. Mais pendant ce temps là, j'en connais d'autres qui n'avancent plus du tout. Je suis inquiet Hermione. Je te demande que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon jumeau. Il refuse de m'en parler et ce n'est pas que ça ne fasse pas du bien quand il la ferme un peu, parfois, mais là, ça devient excessif. Alors, je ne te le demande pas, je t'oblige à m'en parler, sinon, un de nous deux finira en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Le jeune femme rougit puis pâlit puis rougit de nouveau à ces mots. Enfin, elle soupira et tout en continuant à éviter le regard de son interlocuteur, elle lui parla de la sortie à pré-au-lard. Elle omit juste ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Fred l'avait embrassée mais quand elle mentionna leur proximité et le baiser, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se contrôler mais son corps n'obéissait plus à son cerveau.

George écouta sans ciller puis la remercia poliment sans laisser une seule émotion se lire sur son visage. Puis quand il se retourna pour rejoindre son dortoit il laissa éclore le sourire qu'il retenait, laissant derrière lui, une Hermione honteuse, désorientée et inquiète.

\- George !

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit puis, il se recomposa un visage neutre et se retourna.

\- Oui Hermione ?

\- Je… Tiens moi au courant…

Elle venait de lui donner le signal pour passer à la deuxième étape du plan, sans même s'en rendre compte. 'Étape deux : je peux !' pensa George. Ses traits se durçirent et il éleva la voix, les quelques élèves encore présents se retournèrent vers eux.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense Hermione ? Je pense que tu as purement et simplement peur. Fred n'est pas n'importe quel crétin, même si, parfois, il se comporte comme tel. Je pensais que tu le savais. Et si tu n'avais pas évité de t'intéresser à lui cette semaine tu aurais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien. Personne ne t'a secoué ces derniers temps de peur que tu ne tombes encore plus bas que tu n'en avais déjà l'air. La vérité, c'est que toi et moi, on sait que tu es plus forte que tu ne le laisses paraître, alors je vais te bousculer, moi. Non, je ne te tiendrais pas au courant. Tu n'as qu'à lui parler si tu veux avoir de ses nouvelles. Ouvre les yeux, Hermione ! Sur ce : bonne nuit.

La brune, pâle comme un linge le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Elle savait qu'il avait eu raison et qu'il avait agit comme un véritable ami. D'un coup, elle se sentait très mal. Elle attrapa ses affaires, les envoya directement se ranger dans son dortoir et s'enfuit par le trou du portrait.

Elle courut dans les couloir, sans aucun but autre que de s'éloigner, de quoi, elle ne le savait pas. Après un moment qui lui parut une éternité, elle entra dans la première porte qu'elle vit, s'agenouilla contre la porte et se pris la tête entre les mains. Ça ne lui servait à rien de courir, elle venait de réaliser que c'était d'elle-même qu'elle voulait s'éloigner…

Elle repris son souffle et essaya de structurer ses pensées. Fred n'allait pas bien. Et d'après le discours de George, c'était de sa faute à elle. Elle avait peur. Ce sentiment la retenait, l'emprisonnait, l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. George avait laissé entendre qu'elle avançait, mais c'était faux. Elle n'avançait pas du tout, elle faisait du sur place parce que c'était plus confortable que de se jeter dans le vide, que de faire le grand saut.

La vérité, c'est que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Fred, ce qu'elle ressentait, la paralysait bien plus que l'idée de se retrouver en face de Viktor encore une fois. Parce qu'elle savait qu'avec Fred, c'était quelque chose de nouveau, d'inconnu et que si elle s'impliquait, elle risquait d'y laisser bien plus que sa virginité.

Elle vida son esprit au maximum en se concentrant sur sa respiration et les battements de son coeur. Elle savait, évidemment que c'était un influx électrique qui faisait circuler le sang dans son coeur mais elle savait aussi que quand George avait parlé de l'état de Fred, cet influx n'avait plus suffit à faire battre son coeur, il s'était arrêté net pendant un quart de secondes avant de repartir de plus belle.

Hermione enleva ses paumes de son visage et observa l'endroit où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait pas cette pièce… C'était une petite salle peinte en bleu ciel et remplie de tas de coussins multicolores de toutes tailles et formes, elle pris un grand coussin rectangulaire vert dans ses bras et passa sa tête par la porte. Elle était au septième étage. Elle referma la porte et décida de ne pas se prendre la tête pour une fois.

Elle était fatiguée et entourée de dizaines de coussins confortables, en sécurité à Poudlard. Elle ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir…

La salle sur demande ! La salle va-et-vient ! Ce sont les premiers mots, après Fred, qui vinrent à l'esprit de la brune en se réveillant. Elle avait trouvé la salle sur demande ! Ça réglait le problème de local pour l'A.D., elle venait de résoudre un de ses problèmes et ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor et monta dans les dortoirs des garçons pour réveiller Harry et Ron. Elle secoua ses deux meilleurs amis et leur parla de la salle qu'elle venait de trouver. Ils ne lui posèrent pas de questions sur le pourquoi du comment elle avait découvert cette salle, bien trop heureux de revoir leur meilleure amie enthousiaste pour quelque chose et sans cernes sous les yeux.

Ron et Harry demandèrent à Hermione qu'elle les emmène voir la salle l'après-midi, après leurs cours, elle accepta vivement et les laissa se préparer pour le petit déjeuner. Elle partit dans son dortoir pour se laver et changer de vêtements. Elle monta dans son dortoir en réfléchissant à un plan d'action par rapport aux problèmes qui lui restaient sur le dos.

Après une bonne douche, Hermione s'était changée, apprêtée un maximum et descendait les escaliers de son dortoir. Elle portait un de ses plus beaux jeans, très clair et juste collant où il le fallait, un top blanc et un des pull de l'école, gris avec les détails aux couleurs des gryffondor. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés et avait réussi à les discipliner.

Harry et Ron n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils n'avaient jamais vu Hermione sans son habituel uniforme complet, un jour de semaine.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Harry, tout va bien… Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien. Nous avons entendu parlé de ta confrontation d'hier avec George et... Tu ne viens pas en métamorphose avec nous ?

\- Ah oui… Ma confrontation avec George… Il avait raison. Non, je ne viens pas. Je pense que McGonagall ne m'en voudra pas, je suis très avancée à son cours.

Puis Hermione sortit de la salle commune d'un pas pressé mais décidé.

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas Ron, mais je pense que l'avenir proche nous le dira !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites plantés là, vous deux ?

\- On essaye de savoir si on est dans un rêve ou un cauchemard…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Hermione vient de dire qu'elle allait sécher un cours…

\- Je pense qu'on est dans un univers parallèle, les gars !

George avait prononcé cette phrase sur le ton d'une confidence très sérieuse mais il affichait un énorme sourire qu'aucun de deux autres ne remarqua. Étape trois : on envoie !

\- Les gars, vous pourriez ne pas parler de ça à Fred ?

\- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux.

\- Ça marche.

\- Cool ! Bon, on va déjeuner ?

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent, encore un peu sous le choc de tous ces revirements soudain. Dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner se déroulait comme à son habitude, sauf qu'Hermione manquait à l'appel et que Fred avait retrouvé le sourire bien qu'atténué par rapport à d'habitude. Alors là… Le benjamin Weasley et l'élu étaient complètement désorientés.

Ron s'attaqua à quelques tranches de bacon pour compenser, tandis que Harry buvait un jus de citrouille, l'air pensif. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être surpris par rapport au comportement de Fred. Les glousseuses qui s'étaient découragées face au manque de réaction du jumeau reprenaient courage. Évidemment, personne n'avait remarqué la disparition d'Hermione qui passait souvent inaperçu derrière ses bouquins, enfin, personne, sauf Fred…

Ce dernier lança un regard incertain vers son frère. Il faisait aveuglément confiance à celui-ci mais il restait un peu inquiet, en effet, il ne connaissait rien du plan de son homologue. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler avec Hermione mais il avait promis à George qu'il n'irait pas vers elle en premier. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'était-elle pas au petit déjeuner ? Peut être faisait-elle des recherches à la bibliothèque… Après tout, c'était une des seules choses qui pouvait lui faire sauter le petit déjeuner et c'était plutôt courant !

Soudain, le flot de pensées incessant de Fred s'arrêta net, Hermione se tenait au milieu des portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigeait, d'un pas rapide et décidé vers lui, comme si il n'y avait personne d'autres qu'eux deux dans la pièce. Elle était particulièrement belle à marcher d'un pas sûr vers lui de cette façon, en le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'elle avait évité son regard désespéré toute la semaine.

Des centaines de paires d'yeux suivaient Hermione dans sa progression vers la table des Gryffondor, ce qui ne l'arrêta pas le moins du monde. Fred se leva de table alors qu'elle avait fait les trois quarts du chemin et se dirigea vers elle, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, un silence emplit le vide qui les séparait, dans le reste de la Grande salle, les murmures allaient bon train !

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et murmura si bas que seul lui pouvait entendre :

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Oui.

Il n'avait même pas eu à réfléchir. Il prit la main tendue de la jeune femme et la suivit dans les couloirs du château.

A la table des Gryffondor, un grand sourire sur le visage, George murmura :

Étape quatre : ça marche !

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaît :D ! Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! On se retrouvera pour le dernier chapitre, sinon! ;) **

**J'vous fait des bisous aussi collants que le Mimbulus Mimbletonia de Neville!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Fred ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait, tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il suivrait la jeune femme qui tenait sa main partout où elle irait et, accessoirement, qu'il adorait son frère pour avoir mis en place ce plan génial ! Il se promit de le remercier plus tard et de lui rendre les quelques photos et objets compromettants qu'il gardait au cas où il aurait eu un besoin important de ses services, comme pour cacher un corps, par exemple… Quoi ? On ne sait jamais !

Hermione s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui, ils étaient dans un couloir vide du… Mmmh… Quatrième étage ! Fred et George étaient sûrement les deux personnes qui connaissaient le mieux le château et ses secrets. Ce qui comportait certains avantages, comme celui de toujours savoir où tu te trouves au cas où une fille t'emmène dans un coin sombre (exemple fortuit, bien sûr).

George et lui avaient instauré un code, entre eux, selon leurs expériences, sur les différents niveaux du château. Ils n'avaient qu'à se dire l'étage où ils étaient allés pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Cachots = « j'aime l'obscurité, attrape-moi si tu peux, je suis soit une bonne, soit une mauvaise surprise, et, fais gaffe à Rogue »

Rez-de-chaussée = « viens, on n'a pas le temps, on se fait plaisir dans la première pièce vide, j'ai cours dans 5 minutes »

Premier étage = « je veux rompre, c'est fini entre nous »

Deuxième étage = « je veux tes bras autour de moi toutes les nuits mais tu ne m'auras jamais pour toi »

Troisième étage = « je suis en manque, prends moi sauvagement n'importe où, je t'obéirai »

Quatrième étage = « il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous, tu es comme mon frère »

Cinquième étage = « je pense que j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi, embrasse- moi »

Sixième étage = « pas d'attaches, pas de sentiments, juste toi et moi, nus, ici »

Septième étage = « montre-moi ta baguette, je vais bien m'en occuper »

Huitième étage = « je tiens à toi, si tu tiens aussi à moi, fais-moi tendrement l'amour »

Tour d'astronomie = « ça peut être soit le pire, soit le meilleur, une chance sur deux »

Le quatrième, c'était mauvais signe. Néanmoins, il attendit sans rien dire, le coeur battant la chamade mais étonnamment calme de l'extérieur comme de l'intérieur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas changer ce qu'Hermione ressentait (ou non) pour lui, de toute façon… Donc il était résolu à accepter le bon comme le mauvais sans se laisser abattre, cette fois-ci. Mais pas sans se battre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait si il sentait une faille.

Hermione lui sourit timidement mais ne rompit pas le silence comme il s'y attendait. Elle se rapprocha de lui, sans lâcher sa main, lentement, comme pour ne pas le faire fuir. Fred ne bougea pas, la laissant faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui. Elle était, de toute manière, irrésistible dans ce jeans.

La brune plongea ses yeux ambrés dans ceux du jeune homme et défit sa cravate de ses petites mains froides et légèrement tremblantes. Chaque fois que sa peau effleurait celle de Fred, il avait envie de presser cette paume contre son épiderme et de ne plus jamais la rendre à sa propriétaire. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pendant qu'elle attachait la cravate rouge et or sur les yeux du rouquin.

Hermione termina le nœud de cravate et s'assura que son 'otage' ne voyait plus rien en passant une de ses mains devant son visage sans obtenir aucune réaction. Son autre main se laissa glisser dans la nuque de Fred, sur son épaule puis le long de son bras avant d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Elle retint un soupir de soulagement avec difficulté, ça lui avait manqué, étrangement.

La main dans la main, ils continuèrent leur balade dans l'école, la jeune femme se concentrant pour ne pas que celui qui lui faisait confiance, aveuglément (c'était le cas de le dire) ne se retrouve coincé dans une marche farceuse des escaliers de l'école. Heureusement que les couloirs étaient vides d'ailleurs ! Elle avait eu raison de l'emmener pendant l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Quelques minutes et escaliers plus tard, Fred sentit qu'ils entraient dans une pièce minuscule dont elle ferma la porte. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'espace, juste assez pour se sentir proche, sans avoir à se toucher. C'était presque insupportable pour le rouquin de sentir Hermione si proche de lui sans la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne bougea pas, se laissant faire, suivant le mouvement.

Il sentit le corps de la jeune femme s'avancer vers lui et ses bras défaire le nœud qui retenait sa cravate devant ses yeux. Il découvrit l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et ne pu s'empêcher de vouloir dire quelque chose. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Hermione dont les mains s'étaient posées dans son cou après avoir défait le bandeau, avait posé son index sur les lèvres de Fred, le réduisant au silence.

\- Chuuuuut… Laisse moi réparer, s'il te plaît…

C'était comme si ils avaient fait un bond dans le passé. Ils étaient de nouveau coincés dans le placard des Weasley. Fred, sentait l'odeur familière du Terrier, il voyait la lumière passer par dessous la porte, il se rappelait chaque détail et tout était là. Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui avec étonnement.

Elle lui sourit et se rapprocha encore un peu de lui puis, lentement, elle bougea ses mains, en passant une dans les cheveux du jeune homme et gardant la deuxième sur sa joue. Elle bougea son pouce, formant des demi-cercles sur la peau pleine de taches de rousseurs de Fred. Elle avait envie d'embrasser chacune d'entre elles. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser tout court.

Hermione approcha lentement son visage du sien, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour y parvenir et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Fred. Un frisson parcourut agréablement toute l'échine de celui-ci quand il sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il prit le visage de la brune entre ses mains, l'embrassant toujours, sans rien brusquer ni forcer. Profitant simplement de ce contact tendre, délicat, léger, n'osant pas y croire de peur que ça ne soit un rêve.

La jeune femme se sentait vraiment bien, là, contre Fred, dans ce placard. La proximité n'était plus un problème, elle avait décidé d'aller à contre-courant de ses peurs. Et elle ressentait la même chose que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, cette chaleur indéfinissable, ces chatouillis agréables, cette impression qu'elle allait bientôt être tellement légère qu'elle allait s'envoler.

Malgré tout cela, elle avait un emploi du temps à respecter et était plus qu'impatiente de vivre la suite avec le magnifique rouquin qui l'embrassait tendrement. Elle se recula de quelques centimètres et il la laissa faire, bien que tout son être lui criait qu'il devait rester le plus proche d'elle possible. Hermione prit les mains de Fred et lui sourit d'un véritable sourire franc et un peu gêné typiquement hermionesque puis lui demanda :

\- Alors, prêt pour la suite ?

\- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé un placard encore plus étroit que celui-ci ? Dis-moi ou je dois signer tout de suite ! On y va ! répondit Fred, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

La jeune femme partit dans un grand fou rire incontrôlable avec le rouquin. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait plus ris comme ça. Elle profita de ce moment de pure hilarité pendant lequel, une pensée la traversa : c'était ça le bonheur, rire à en avoir mal au ventre avec Fred.

Elle aurait voulu rire encore, ne plus jamais s'arrêter. Mais il s'était arrêté et la regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté et ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais. Hermione sentait la tendresse dans ce regard. Elle sentait qu'elle était enfin elle-même avec lui… Elle respira profondément et parvint à calmer son hilarité et à reprendre un peu du sérieux qui la caractérisait d'habitude.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Je n'ai plus droit à ma cravate sur les yeux ? Je trouvais ça excitant, moi ! dit le rouquin, un air faussement déçu sur le visage et un regard malicieux posé sur la brune.

\- Ça t'aurait bien trop fait plaisir, justement ! répondit-elle avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil.

Fred avala difficilement sa salive et dû rassembler toute sa détermination pour ne pas sauter sur la jeune femme et la manger toute crue. A la place, il ferma les yeux. Il sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne et tout son corps s'électrisa à ce contact, c'était une torture de ne pas la dévorer…

Mais il lui faisait confiance et ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Or, il se sentait de nouveau vivant, de nouveau lui-même depuis tout à l'heure, ça l'aurait replongé dans son apathie de la faire fuir. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Leurs sentiments se faisaient écho, sans qu'ils ne le sachent…

Ils étaient tous les deux entiers, ensembles et voulaient tous les deux figer le temps pour qu'ils puissent oublier tout le reste, oublier Ombrage, oublier Voldemort, oublier les Mangemorts, oublier que l'obscurité s'insinuait de plus en plus dans leur monde. Céder toute cette noirceur qui se glisse, sournoisement, qui se faufile dans leurs vies contre ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble : ces éclats de lumière, ces instants fugaces de clarté intense, ces courts moments de bonheur…

Même les yeux fermés, Fred se sentait tout sauf dans l'ombre avec la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Il sentit qu'ils sortaient du placard et qu'ils étaient dans un couloir vide du château. Il reconnaissait l'odeur caractéristique des chandelles qui brûlent, de la pierre de taille et des tapisseries humides et il entendait le cliquetis des armures ainsi que le murmure lointain des élèves. Il ne comprenait rien du tout.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour être au Terrier il y a quelques minutes à peine ? Le transplanage était pourtant interdit dans l'école, Hermione était la première à le leur rappeler. « Vous n'avez donc jamais lu L'histoire de Poudlard ! » s'entendit-il penser avec une voix hermionesque. Il arriverait à la faire s'expliquer plus tard…

Il essaya de repérer le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pas un seul bruit (hormis les bruits de fond habituels du château, bien sûr), un seul étage était aussi silencieux, le septième. Aucun professeur n'y donnait cours.

Un jour, le directeur de l'époque avait voulu changer le cours du professeur Binns d'étage et le mettre à celui-là, qui était vide (la classe du professeur d'histoire de la magie étant fort poussiéreuse). Mais Binns n'est jamais monté au septième étage et a donné cours à une classe vide, ce jour-là. Il est difficile, voire impossible de déranger les habitudes d'un fantôme et celles de Binns étaient de celles qui étaient immuables, sempiternelles.

Fred entendit Hermione pousser une porte. Mais la seule porte à proximité était celle d'où ils venaient de sortir. Il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir, après tout, il verrait bien où elle l'emmenait. Il lui faisait totalement confiance.

Il avait retrouvé la lumière, l'étincelle qui avait quitté les yeux d'Hermione depuis la Bulgarie. Il l'avait vue dès qu'elle était entrée dans la grande Salle. Elle avait enflammé son fragile coeur en brindilles dans la minute, le transformant en brasier ardent.

Il sentait les battements de ce coeur jusque dans ses orteils. Il les sentait s'accélérer au contact de la brune et se délectait de ces irrégularités.

Elle le tirait à l'intérieur du placard, étrange, il n'avait pas heurté le fond. Pourtant il aurait dû, depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs. Il sentit la main de la jeune femme glisser de la sienne, s'échapper. Son coeur accéléra, il le sentait s'agiter dans sa poitrine comme celui d'un animal apeuré. C'était ce qu'il était. Il retint son souffle.

Hermione avait lâché sa main et faisait quelques pas en arrière, revenant sur leurs traces. Il ne bougea pas un seul muscle, hormis celui qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, bien sûr. Il entendit le son d'une porte qui se refermait et ses pas légers qui revenaient vers lui. Il s'obligea à inspirer lentement et expira avec soulagement en sentant le corps de la jeune femme se coller contre son dos.

Il se concentra, enfin, sur ce qu'il ressentait, en faisant abstraction, quelques secondes, des mains d'Hermione se promenant sur son torse, de sa poitrine collée contre son dos et de la vague de chaleur et de bien-être que ces contacts répandent en lui. Des rayons de soleil réchauffent doucement son visage, il entend un bruit familier, un bruit qu'il aime particulièrement : la douce mélodie de l'eau qui roule sur le rivage.

Ils sont à l'extérieur ? Mais comment sont-ils passés du couloir du septième étage à un endroit, apparemment au bord d'un lac, en pleine nature, en seulement quelques secondes ? Hermione est vraiment une sorcière impressionnante !

En parlant d'elle, la jeune femme avait bougé pendant qu'il écoutait le bruit reposant de l'eau, elle faisait maintenant face au rouquin. Hermione prit les grandes mains calleuses de Fred et les posa dans le bas de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, elle aussi, et prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Elle aimait cet endroit, elle le trouvait magnifique et elle savait qu'il plairait à Fred. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pieds et elle lui volât un baiser. Comme ça. Effrontément. Avec un petit sourire coquin, elle glissa à son oreille : « ouvre les yeux, maintenant », juste avant de se reculer un peu pour mieux observer le visage de Fred.

Celui-ci ouvre ses beaux yeux verts, les referme rapidement puis les rouvre en grand. Le paysage plein de lumière et d'ombre qui se reflète dans ses yeux émeraudes est juste un spectacle magnifique que la brune savoure. Un grand sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres fines, sourire qui fait écho à celui présent sur son propre visage.

Ils restèrent, là, enlacés, souriants, heureux, quelques minutes. Puis il se pencha vers elle, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle se sentait électrifiée par ce moment d'anticipation. Il n'avança pas plus, leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés, leurs souffles s'entremêlant, leurs coeurs battants à l'unisson. Elle se sentit soulevée de terre.

Non, mais réellement soulevée de terre ! Fred venait de la soulever rapidement dans ses bras, elle s'agrippa à lui en riant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Fred ?

\- J'ai décidé qu'on avait besoin de se rafraichir si on ne voulait pas prendre feu à cause de toute cette tension sexuelle. déclara Fred sur un ton très sérieux mais avec un sourire malicieux.

Hermione plongea ses yeux ambres dans ceux du rouquin, il sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale devant l'intensité du regard de la brune. Elle lui servit un sourire innocent et lui demanda d'un ton très sérieux, elle aussi :

\- Fred, tu veux bien que j'enlève mes vêtements, avant ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient abimés…

Il avala difficilement sa salive et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Elle enleva rapidement ses baskets noires et ses chaussettes. Puis elle le remercia d'un ton enjoué et elle enleva son pull, révélant un top blanc transparent sous lequel on devinait clairement un soutien-gorge gris foncé. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda, en souriant.

\- Tout va bien, Fred ? Tu voulais pas qu'on aille se débarrasser de toute cette tension sexuelle ?

\- Rmh… Euuuh… Si, si… Je me demande juste si se laisser s'embraser, finalement, ce n'est pas une solution tout aussi respectable… Peut-être que la tension disparaîtra après, non ? demanda-t-il un peu troublé et en plaisantant à moitié seulement.

\- J'ai bien envie de me baigner, personnellement ! répondit-elle avant de défaire le bouton de son jean et de faire glisser le vêtement le long de ses jambes.

Il la regarda courir et enlever son top avant de plonger la tête la première dans l'eau, modifiant le reflet qui s'étalait, comme une œuvre d'art, à la surface de celle-ci. La jolie expression de surprise s'effaça de son visage et un sourire la remplaça immédiatement.

Décidément, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire depuis ce matin !

Il enleva ses vêtements et courut la rejoindre. Ils passèrent au moins une demie heure dans l'eau à s'éclabousser, à rire, à essayer de couler gentiment l'autre… Après cette demie heure, ils sortirent de l'eau, elle les sécha tous les deux grâce à un sortilège et ils s'étendirent dans l'herbe, au soleil. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, se taquinant légèrement puis parlant plus sérieusement de l'avenir, de leurs peurs, de leurs envies, de leurs rêves…

Après un moment de silence, Fred se releva sur ses coudes et observa la salle. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, cet endroit était magnifique et lui démontrait encore une fois que la magie ne perdait pas cet enchantement qui la caractérisait, malgré toutes ces années d'immersion.

Ils étaient sous un saule pleureur au bord d'un lac et si il n'avait pas testé les limites de la pièce en nageant jusqu'à se heurter à une surface plane, il aurait vraiment cru être en pleine nature, dehors. Le seul autre indice qui permettait de deviner qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'extérieur était la porte par laquelle ils étaient arrivés.

Si il faisait abstraction de cela, il était au bord d'un lac entouré de collines sur lesquelles s'étendaient des hectares de forêt de sapins. Derrières ces collines, il pouvait distinguer des montagnes dont les sommets étaient cachés par des nuages.

Il inspira profondément, l'air sentait les conifères et la même odeur qu'à Pré-au-lard, le pétrichore. Pourtant, l'herbe sur laquelle ils étaient étendus n'était pas humide. Étrange…

Fred se rallongea et caressa du regard le corps de la jeune femme étendue à côté de lui. Elle portait effectivement un soutien-gorge gris foncé simple avec seulement une ligne de dentelle noire et une culotte noire très simple, elle aussi. Mais qu'elle soit habillée ou en sous-vêtements, il la trouvait belle. Elle avait toujours eu cette aura spéciale que personne d'autre ne dégageait.

Il sentit qu'elle l'avait repéré en train de la regarder alors il leva ses grands yeux émeraudes vers les siens. Quand il plongea son regard dans celui, ambré de la brune, étrangement, ce fut elle qui rougit. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, sans arrêter de la regarder droit dans les yeux puis les referma et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un baiser doux, c'était plutôt l'expression de cette flamme qui consumait le rouquin depuis le matin. Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et ils laissèrent leurs langues se rencontrer, il lui mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure, elle ne fut pas aussi clémente avec la sienne, la mordant un peu plus sauvagement que prévu…

Elle se recula et voulut s'excuser mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps, l'embrassant fugitivement, comme pour lui reprendre le baiser volé de tout à l'heure. Elle sourit et posa une main sur son torse avant de passer sa jambe de l'autre côté du jeune homme, se retrouvant à califourchon sur celui-ci. Elle pencha la tête, mettant ses cheveux tous du même côté et puis se pencha vers lui en se mordant la lèvre.

Fred, les pensées légèrement embrouillées, ne trouva pas d'autre adjectif que sexy pour la décrire, à cet instant. Il se maudit, trouvant que le mot n'était pas assez fort et nuancé pour qualifier la jeune femme et son comportement qui allaient le rendre fou.

Elle se pencha encore et l'embrassa passionnément, n'hésitant plus. Fred passa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme et l'effleura de ses doigts. Elle avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à la rendre folle en la caressant comme ça, elle était très sensible à ce genre de toucher. Ça l'obligeait à être plus concentrée sur la zone du corps qu'on touchait puisque le contact était aussi léger.

Elle sentit les bras de Fred s'enrouler autour d'elle, la couchant sur lui et il pivota, se retrouvant au-dessus d'elle, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Ils se reculèrent, mettant fin à leur baiser, séparant leurs lèvres les unes des autres. Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, se comprenant. Il se recoucha sur le dos et elle vint se blottir contre lui.

Elle effleurait son torse de ses doigts quand il demanda, malicieux :

\- Au fait, au cas où je voudrais ramener une autre de mes nombreuses admiratrices ici, dans ce cadre idyllique, où est-on sensé être, 'Mione ?

\- Nous sommes au bord du lac Batak et si tu osais amener n'importe qui d'autre ici, je lâche une Ginny en colère après toi, tiens-le toi pour dit !

\- Mmmmh… Dois-je comprendre que je me suis laissé embrigader dans une relation exclusive sérieuse ? Pauvre de moi ! dit-il en soupirant de désespoir mais un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense bien que oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, on est deux à trouver ça déprimant… répondit-elle sur le même ton et le même sourire aux lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement puis il reprit, d'un air curieux et faussement ennuyé :

\- Dis, par contre, Hermione, désolé de te décevoir si tôt dans notre relation, mais je n'ai pas la science infuse...

\- Je pense que je l'avais remarqué, ne t'inquiète pas ! il sourit et continua, curieux :

\- Alors, dis-moi, ça se situe où le lac Batak ?

\- C'est en Bulgarie.

Fred pâlit, devenant blanc comme un linge, ses yeux s'assombrissant, à l'inverse. Il se leva, se rhabilla rapidement, sans dire un mot et sortit de la pièce. Elle le regarda sans bouger, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Ce n'est que quand il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, qu'elle put remettre son cerveau en marche et qu'elle comprit son erreur.

Il avait évidemment fait le rapport avec Krum et devait se dire qu'elle se servait de lui pour revivre des souvenirs ou d'autres conneries de ce genre. Elle voulut se gifler. Elle avait encore réussi à tout gâcher…

Elle se leva et se rhabilla le plus vite possible, espérant le rattraper. Elle n'y arriva évidemment pas, quand elle sortit de la salle sur demande et se retrouva dans le couloir du septième étage, il était désert.

Elle se concentra et réfléchit à l'endroit où il devait être. Il était sûrement allé en cours. Les jumeaux étaient souvent en retard, la plupart des professeurs étaient habitués et ne prenaient même plus la peine de leur faire la remarque. Ça ne devait donc pas l'avoir retenu d'être en retard de 20 minutes au troisième cours de la matinée, il avait du y rejoindre Georges.

Elle connaissait les horaires des jumeaux par coeur (elle s'ennuyait, une après-midi au Terrier et leurs lettres annuelles de Poudlard trainaient) donc ils étaient en sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick, ensuite, métamorphose. Il fallait qu'elle l'intercepte entre ces deux cours.

Elle descendit au premier étage, se posta dans une alcôve, en face de la porte fermée du cours de sortilège et essaya de trouver ses mots pour tout expliquer à Fred. Elle avait à peine formulé une phrase entière quand la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit et que la porte s'ouvrit.

Un flot d'élèves pressés de ne pas arriver en retard en métamorphose, sortit de la classe. Le couloir se remplit d'élèves de toutes les années se croisant pour leurs cours. La visibilité, avant, impeccable, d'Hermione sur le couloir laissait maintenant, à désirer. Elle vit les deux têtes rousses, qu'elle cherchait du regard depuis quelques minutes déjà, s'éloigner sur sa droite.

Elle sortit de l'alcôve et se fraya un chemin vers eux, le plus rapidement possible, son coeur battant la chamade. Elle était à quelques mètres d'eux, quand elle croisa les gryffondors de son année. Ils allaient la ralentir en lui posant des questions sur son absence des cours et elle ne pourrait pas s'expliquer avec son copain. Elle venait vraiment de penser ça ? Elle sourit intérieurement tout en se concentrant pour trouver une solution et éviter ses camarades.

Elle se cacha derrière un groupe de poufsouffles et continua à avancer en gardant toujours les deux chevelures rousses à portée de vue. Mais elle fut brutalement ralentie dans son élan par une main se refermant sur son bras droit. Elle se retourna et vit que la personne responsable de ce bras n'était autre que Harry, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle essaya de se défaire de sa poigne sans succès.

\- Hermione ! dit Harry en haussant les sourcils.

\- Pas le temps ! répondit-elle, en continuant ses vains efforts pour se dégager.

\- Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- On peut sûrement t'aider ! ajouta Ron.

\- Fred, je dois lui parler ! Parler à Fred !

\- FREEEEEED ! crièrent Harry et Ron en même temps.

L'appeler… Simplement. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Une voix dans sa tête répondit pour elle « parce que tu avais peur qu'il ne se retourne pas ».

La totalité des élèves présents dans le couloir s'arrêtèrent net, y compris les jumeaux qui se retournèrent lentement vers le trio infernal. Dès que les yeux de Fred rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, elle ne fit plus attention au reste, à toutes les personnes qui les fixaient curieusement.

\- Fred ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix prudente et un peu tremblante.

Il hocha la tête, une expression pourtant fermée sur le visage. Elle marcha vers lui, les élèves s'écartant sur son passage, curieux d'entendre la suite.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plaît…

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. Pourquoi hochait-il la tête ? Il était en colère contre elle et déçu et il se sentait mal ! Pourquoi lui cédait-il, encore une fois ? Parce qu'il détestait la voir mal, même si elle méritait de l'être.

Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer au fur et à mesure qu'elle laissait les mots sortir de sa bouche.

\- Je m'excuse, Fred. Je t'ai emmené là-bas parce que j'ai adoré cet endroit et que je savais que tu l'aimerais aussi. C'est un des plus beaux endroits où j'ai pu aller. Et chaque minute passée là-bas, comme chaque minute passée n'importe où, c'est avec toi que je veux être. Avec personne d'autre. Tu m'as rendu le sourire. Depuis cet été, je n'avais plus été, un seul moment, aussi légère et heureuse que ce matin avec toi. On s'est mutuellement coincé dans une relation exclusive, tu te souviens ? C'est avec toi que je veux tout partager et ces quelques instants passés avec toi là-bas, ont suffi à m'enlever l'impression amère que me laissait cet endroit, avant, à chaque fois que j'y pensais. Et je…

Des lèvres l'empêchèrent de poursuivre sa déclaration en se posant sur les siennes devant des dizaines de regards ébahis. Dans le tas, celui de George, triomphant, celui de Ron, choqué, celui de Ginny contente et un peu envieuse et celui de Harry admiratif. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si il n'y avait qu'eux. Puis ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre et Fred murmura, essoufflé, son front toujours contre celui d'Hermione :

\- Je t'emmènerai dans des endroits bien plus beaux que là-bas, promis. Mais, même si j'aimerais t'y emmener tout de suite ou même rester dans ce couloir à t'embrasser, je dois partir en cours sinon mon magnifique postérieur sera endommagé par McGonagall. Et on ne veut pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ça serait fâcheux pour moi comme pour ma copine !

\- Effectivement…

Elle se sentit sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et déposa un petit baiser entre ses lèvres et sa joue. Puis se retourna, se dirigea tout droit vers Harry et Ron et, un sourire mutin aux lèvres, elle murmura « A ce soir, poil de carotte ! ».

Ron la regardait bouche-bée, semblant ne pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa meilleure amie et Fred ? Fred, son frère ? Mais… comment ? Quand ? Une voix dans sa tête lui susurra « Ça aurait pu être toi si tu n'étais pas aussi aveugle ! » il la fit taire immédiatement.

Il ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Viktor, l'an dernier et se disputer avec Hermione ne changerait rien. Il aurait juste voulu ne pas être le dernier au courant… Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot pendant tout le cours qui suivit.

Harry haussa les épaules face au regard interrogatif de sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait félicitée, un air admiratif sur le visage dès qu'il s'était remis du choc, c'est à dire en quelques minutes. En revanche, on dirait que Ron avait plus de mal à s'y faire. La jeune femme lança encore un coup d'oeil vers Ronald. C'est de sa réaction qu'elle avait le plus peur… Surtout vu la dispute qu'ils avaient eu l'année d'avant à propos de Krum.

Elle rata sa potion tellement elle était préoccupée par l'état amorphe du rouquin et Rogue se fit un véritable plaisir d'en profiter pour lui donner un devoir supplémentaire. Il retira même 10 points à Gryffondor pour sa tenue non règlementaire. Mais elle s'en fichait, ne réagissant même pas, au grand dam du professeur revêche.

Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de savoir si son meilleur ami acceptait la situation et lui reparlerait de nouveau.

A la fin du cours, ils se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire pour dîner, dans le silence. Enfin, dans leur silence à tous les trois, la déclaration d'Hermione n'était pas passée inaperçue et le nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre dans l'école. Pas besoin de décrire le bruit de fond et les regards indiscrets qui les suivirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Elle repéra tout de suite Fred et George en grande conversation avec Lee Jordan. Fred fit un mouvement vers elle mais elle le stoppa d'un geste lui montrant la tête pensive de Ron. Il acquiesça et lui servit son plus beau sourire de soutien.

Elle faillit courir le rejoindre, toutes les fibres de son corps, de son cerveau et de son coeur l'y poussant, une à une. Elle n'en fit rien. Ils passèrent à côté des rouquins et la tentation se fit plus forte mais elle ne céda pas. Elle continua à avancer derrière Ron et Harry puis, brusquement, ils s'arrêtèrent.

Elle regarda Harry en haussant un sourcil, il lui répondit par un air intrigué. Donc ce n'était pas lui qui s'était arrêté. Ron se tourna vers elle, inspira bruyamment et puis lança :

\- Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire, t'aurais pu tomber amoureuse d'un serpentard.

Ce fut à elle d'être bouche-bée. Amoureuse ? Est-ce que c'était ça être amoureuse ? Elle regarda en direction de Fred et sentit ses yeux papillonner, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sa respiration se faire plus courte et un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. Oui, elle était amoureuse.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois à leurs places habituelles et reparlèrent de l'A.D. tout en mangeant comme à leur habitude. Hermione remarqua quelques regards de Harry vers la benjamine Weasley, assise un peu plus loin, avec Dean.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Quand son imbécile de meilleur ami se rendra compte qu'il passait à côté de cette fille formidable tous les jours sans rien faire, il s'en mordra les doigts. D'ici là, elle était contente d'avoir conseillé à Ginny de vivre sa vie, Dean était un gars bien et elle était plus heureuse depuis qu'elle s'était laissée approcher par lui. Puis, la réaction de Ron laissait présager que quand Harry ouvrira les yeux, ça se passera mieux qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Ils terminèrent de manger et se levèrent pour deux heures de recopiage avec Ombrage, mais malgré ce qui l'attendait, Hermione se sentait légère et plus heureuse que jamais. En passant à côté des jumeaux, elle céda à son envie et fit un crochet pour embrasser son copain. Elle n'y alla pas de main morte, le laissant la regarder s'éloigner avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

Elle rejoint Harry et Ron et ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille :

\- Évite simplement de faire ça sans prévenir !

\- Te prévenir toi ou lui ? répondit-elle du tac au tac avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Les deux, je pense ! lui dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Ils rirent avec complicité. Harry leur demanda ce qu'il en était, ils lui expliquèrent et il rit avec eux en ajoutant :

\- Je pense que tu devrais avertir tout le monde, à ce moment là. Vous n'avez pas vu leurs têtes ? J'ai cru voir quelques filles éclater en sanglots, d'autres vous regarder avec envie et d'autres te fusiller du regard. Fais attention à toi, 'Mione !

Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à recopier des chapitres entiers de leur manuel, comme d'habitude. Sauf que ce fut la première fois de l'année où Harry ne prêta pas attention au vieux crapaud.

A la fin de ce qu'elle ne se résoudrait jamais à appeler un cours, elle amena Ron et Harry au septième étage. La salle se présenta tout de suite à eux sous la forme dont ils en avaient besoin. Elle accrocha le parchemin de l'A.D. au mur, ensuite ils passèrent au moins une heure à explorer le local.

Elle se rua tout de suite sur la bibliothèque remplie de livres plus intéressants les uns que les autres pendant que Harry et Ron découvraient le reste de la pièce, ravis. Ils rentrèrent vers la salle commune en discutant, tout excités par les possibilités qu'offraient ce nouvel espace. Quand ils entrèrent par le trou du tableau, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle.

Hermione n'avait jamais aimé être le centre de l'attention et même si elle se fichait de l'opinion publique, certains avis lui importaient. Elle se sentit rougir, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la gryffondor la plus appréciée, d'ailleurs, en parlant de gryffondor appréciée... Angelina était en bons termes avec tout le monde, comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec elle ? Elle chercha des yeux son sauveur, mais apparemment il était occupé autre part. Mince ! Elle ferma les yeux, attendant que les conversations ne reprennent mais à la place, une voix assurée brisa le silence en s'adressant directement à elle :

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Hermione ! Enfin, pour vous.

Elle sentit des bras s'enrouler autour d'elle, elle se détendit aussitôt, rassurée. Le souffle de Fred lui chatouilla la nuque quand il répondit :

\- Merci beaucoup Angelina. Maintenant reprenez vos vies, les gars, c'est pas parce que j'ai un charme incroyable et que je suis très compréhensif et parfait et tout ça que je vous autorise à regarder ma copine comme ça !

Ils pouffèrent tous et les conversations reprirent instantanément. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent vers Neville, Dean et Seamus. George s'apprêta à les rejoindre mais Hermione le retint :

\- George ! Je voulais juste te dire que…

\- Je sais, Hermione, t'inquiète.

\- Non, mais, laisse-moi te le dire, s'il te plaît ! Merci de t'être comporté en ami avec moi. Tu as été le seul à ne pas me ménager et à me dire ce que je devais entendre pour avancer. Merci George !

Hermione s'avança vers lui et le prit brièvement dans ses bras. Étreinte plutôt étrange, vu qu'elle se retrouva prise en sandwich entre les deux frères, Fred ne l'ayant pas lâchée. George recula et rejoignit les autres. Elle se retourna vers son petit ami et le regarda en souriant :

\- Je ne te savais pas jaloux !

\- Je ne le suis pas, j'aime juste les câlins collectifs ! dit-il avant de lui tirer la langue, l'air mi-amusé, mi-boudeur.

\- Ça tombe mal parce que moi je n'apprécie que tes câlins individuels ! répondit-elle avant de rejoindre les autres.

Il la rattrapa en riant et ils passèrent la soirée à parler au coin du feu avec tout le monde. Elle partit se coucher plus tôt que les autres, Ginny l'accompagna. Une fois dans les dortoirs, elle raconta en détails tout ce qu'il s'était passé à son amie et s'excusa. Elles continuèrent à parler et rire pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que Ginny ne lui dise d'aller le rejoindre.

Elles se sourirent d'un air complice puis Ginny partit dans son dortoir, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait vu Hermione et son frère être heureux et épanouis ensemble, ce soir et elle savait que ça durerait parce qu'elle avait surpris le regard amoureux de Fred et qu'il lui avait rappelé celui de son père quand il regardait sa mère. Ce qui, au lieu de la faire flipper comme toute personne normale, l'avait attendrie. Elle partit se coucher le coeur léger.

* * *

Fred se réveilla d'une des façons les plus agréables qu'il existe, en sentant les lèvres de sa merveilleuse petite amie se poser sur les siennes. Il rendit son baiser à la belle demoiselle et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'avais froid aux pieds… Puis je me suis rappelée que j'avais un petit ami et ensuite je me suis demandée à quoi il servait si il n'était pas avec moi pour que je puisse poser mes petits pieds congelés contre lui.

\- Ce petit ami manque à tous ses devoirs, on dirait.

\- Oui, heureusement qu'il a un charme incroyable, qu'il est très compréhensif et parfait, ça rattrape le reste !

Fred sourit puis embrassa la jeune femme. Il la prit dans ses bras et referma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir le parfum envoûtant qui se dégageait de ses cheveux et il sentit des pieds froids se poser sur ses jambes, ce qui était plutôt agréable puisqu'il avait trop chaud.

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, frigorifié, sa couverture avait disparu. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura « Lumos minima » une douce lumière éclaira son lit. Il repéra immédiatement la voleuse de couette, la brune était tellement enroulée dans la couverture qu'il ne voyait que son visage paisible dépasser.

Fred s'approcha d'elle et l'observa quelques instants. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait fait pour intéresser la Miss je-sais-tout la plus adorable de l'univers. Il aurait pu la regarder dormir pendant des heures, juste là, à écouter sa respiration. Elle était toujours tellement concentrée, elle ne se détendait presque jamais et la voir aussi décontractée, relaxée, c'était… reposant.

Il avança lentement sa main vers elle et passa délicatement une des mèches qui étaient tombées sur son visage derrière son oreille. Puis il frôla son visage, en dessinant les contours avec son index. À chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec la sienne il sentait comme une étincelle de courant électrique. Une étincelle qui le faisait se sentir bien, étrangement, comme si elle envoyait des ondes de chaleur.

Il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, épousant chaque courbe de cette bouche parfaite. Il était irrémédiablement attiré par elle. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, goûtant à cette perfection, léchant délicatement chacune des courbes explorée plus tôt. Elle se laissa faire sans bouger mais il avait entendu son souffle s'accélérer quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait qu'elle était réveillée.

Il se recula d'elle et plongea son regard dans ses grands yeux ambrés dans lesquels il distingua une flamme dorée qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue. Elle répandait une lueur magnifique dans les yeux d'Hermione, une lueur pleine de désir. C'était étrange, magique, comme si il pouvait sentir que c'était ce sentiment qu'elle renvoyait.

La jeune sorcière sortit une main de sous la couverture, main qui tenait sa baguette et elle murmura un sortilège d'insonorisation et un autre charme. Un fil argenté sortit de sa baguette et se plaça sur la structure interne du lit à baldaquin. Dès qu'il se fut enroulé sur les poutres en bois il se mit à émettre une douce lumière blanche.

Fred n'en revenait pas… Il redéposa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit après avoir murmuré « Nox », l'obscurité repris en partie ses droits mais le fil argenté laissait juste assez de lumière pour qu'ils se voient l'un l'autre. Il caressa le visage d'Hermione, elle appuya sa joue contre sa main en fermant à moitié les yeux. Il s'approcha encore et s'empara de ses lèvres.

Il savait qu'il devrait attendre, il était prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione se sente mal à cause de lui comme elle l'avait été avec Viktor. Il ne voulait plus la voir renfermée, malheureuse et surtout pas par sa faute. Il l'embrassa donc tendrement, elle n'en fit pas de même, lui mordillant la lèvre. Il se sentit électrisé par la situation et par elle, surtout, mais l'enjeu que ça impliquait était trop lourd à porter.

Il se recula d'elle et puis la prit dans ses bras et referma les yeux. Elle se retourna vers lui et demanda d'une voix amusée :

\- Fred ?

\- Mmmh ?

\- Je n'ai pas envoyé les bons signaux ou quoi ?

\- De ?

\- Fred, par Merlin, je viens d'insonoriser le lit !

\- Mmh… Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop entendre les ronflements de Gorge, j'comprends.

\- Euuuh… Fred, tu sais qu'un sortilège d'insonorisation fonctionne seulement dans un sens, hein ? Et qu'il fonctionne pour que les autres ne t'entendent pas mais que tu peux toujours entendre les autres…

\- Ah bon ? Ennuyant, je n'aime vraiment pas les ronflements de mon frère et Lee est encore pire !

\- J'avais remarqué... Mais là n'est pas la question !

\- Je sais, j'avais compris 'Mione. J-Je veux juste que tu sois sûre d'être prête et que tu ne penses pas, demain que c'était une erreur et que tu aurais dû attendre. Parce que je peux attendre, hein ! Y a pas que les galipettes dans la vie ! Et puis, de toute façon, on est même pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit du tout. Je pense que je pourrais devenir abstinent pour toi si tu me le demandais.

\- Fred… Je suis prête. Je me sens prête, je me sens bien avec toi et ça (dit-elle en l'embrassant passionnément) ne sonne pas faux. Je ne veux sûrement pas que tu deviennes abstinent, loin de là !

\- Tant mieux parce que je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu… Mais, je peux attendre le temps que tu voudras.

\- Bon, je sens que je vais devoir te le dire si je ne veux pas avoir à faire un dessin, donc ouvre tes oreilles, gros malin, je ne le dirais qu'une fois !

Elle enleva la couverture qui la recouvrait, dévoilant sa tenue. Elle portait une petite nuisette bleu marine matière t-shirt ornée de dentelle gris clair au niveau de la poitrine.

Un ruban argenté se croisait sur le devant, juste sous la poitrine puis continuait sa course dans son dos où il créait un grand décolleté dévoilant tout le dos de la gryffondor. La couleur sombre faisait ressortir le teint plutôt pâle de la brune, elle était à couper le souffle.

D'ailleurs, Fred dut se rappeler de respirer. Elle s'approcha de lui et frôla son oreille de ses lèvres avant de murmurer d'une voix légèrement plus rauque qu'à son habitude :

\- J'ai envie de toi, Fred, maintenant.

\- Mince ! T'aurais dû me prévenir avant, que je mette mon boxer fétiche ! dit-il en riant avant de l'attraper et de la coucher sur son lit en criant : Tu l'auras voulu !

Elle rit avec lui et fit semblant de se débattre quelques minutes, puis elle capitula quand il s'attaqua à son cou. Il l'embrassa, mordilla la peau, découvrant les zones sensibles de la brune au fur et à mesure en entendant son souffle s'accélérer.

Il voulait sentir, toucher, goûter chaque centimètre carré de sa peau… Elle avait un grain de beauté juste au-dessus de l'omoplate gauche qui le rendit fou, elle était vraiment parfaite. Elle se releva sur les coudes et le regarda enlever son t-shirt. Son torse était celui d'un homme, d'un homme sportif, on voyait les muscles sailler sous la peau claire de Fred.

Elle aima soudain beaucoup plus le quidditch ! Elle se recoucha, des étincelles dans les yeux et le regarda se pencher sur elle avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il se recula et elle regarda ses grands yeux verts briller de la même manière que les siens. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait envie de lui, là maintenant…

Elle se sentait bien, entière, pleine de désir et désirée, elle se sentait femme. Il lui sourit et entreprit de lui mordiller les lobes d'oreilles, elle gémit en sentant ses dents jouer à cet endroit sensible. Il se recula, un peu surpris mais une lueur intéressée dans le regard. Elle profita de ce moment pour les faire rouler et se retrouver sur lui. La lueur intéressée était maintenant accompagnée d'un petit sourire coquin.

Elle sentit deux grandes mains calleuses sur ses cuisses et les regarda remonter lentement le long de son corps, emportant le tissu qui le recouvrait sur leur passage. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en sentant les mains arriver de part et d'autre de sa poitrine. Elles découvrirent lentement la poitrine de la brune et se débarrassèrent de la nuisette.

Fred aima tout de suite ces deux seins et voulut leur faire plaisir, alors il s'approcha respectueusement d'eux et frôla de sa langue le téton de l'un des deux. Hermione gémit à ce contact. Il pinça doucement l'autre entre deux doigts pendant qu'il embrassait toujours le premier. Puis il remonta jusque l'homoplate gauche de la jeune femme et embrassa le point de beauté qu'il aimait tant avant de lui délicatement relever la tête et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle posa ses mains sur le torse de Fred et, tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le poussa en arrière, le recouchant. À son tour de le faire gémir ! Elle sépara sa bouche de la sienne et traça une ligne de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, qui remontèrent jusqu'à son oreille. Elle la mordilla et gémit son prénom. Il grogna et lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

Hermione l'embrassa de nouveau mais ce n'était ni un baiser chaste, ni un baiser passionné, plutôt quelque chose entre les deux. Puis elle descendit dans son cou puis sur son torse, laissant derrière elle comme une traînée de poudre qui n'attendait qu'à s'enflammer.

Elle descendit encore et, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde, retira son boxer à son copain. Elle regarda avec fascination l'érection de Fred, de ses beaux yeux ambrés puis attrapa sa baguette, rangée dans un étui, le long de sa jambe et fit apparaître du lubrifiant dans sa paume. Elle prit ensuite délicatement le membre excité dans sa main et commença lentement à la bouger le long de celui-ci.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle accélérait, elle entendit Fred gémir puis le vit se mordre les lèvres pour ne plus le faire et fermer à moitié les yeux. Il était tellement beau quand il perdait le contrôle, quand il se laissait aller. Tellement intense. Elle avait plus envie de lui que jamais.

Il était à elle.

Elle ralentit le mouvement et avec l'autre main rattrapa sa baguette, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, sa culotte en dentelle grise avait disparu. Elle le voulait en elle. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, pendant qu'elle le faisait, lentement, entrer en elle. Il vit tout de suite la flamme de désir s'intensifier dans les yeux de la jeune femme et se transformer, petit à petit en plaisir.

Il se mit à bouger, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Ils sentaient des vagues de plaisir monter en eux, prêtes à les submerger à tout instant. Ils sentaient comme des tas de courants électriques se répandre partout sous leur peau. Ils fermèrent à moitié les yeux et ils virent tous les deux des tas de couleurs différentes à travers leurs paupières.

Ils gémissaient de plus en plus forts. Puis, leurs mains se rencontrèrent, leurs doigts se joignirent. Atteignant ensemble leur point de rupture, ils murmurèrent leurs prénoms dans un même souffle. Elle resta comme ça quelques secondes qui lui parurent beaucoup plus longues, à voir des étoiles, comme foudroyée.

Elle se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa la mâchoire avant de l'embrasser réellement, tendrement. Il la regarda, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, simplement heureux. Il l'avait vue lâcher prise, les yeux mi-clos, se mordant les lèvres, la tête en arrière, ses longs cheveux bruns balayant son dos, les joues légèrement rosée par l'effort, grisée par le plaisir et elle était tout simplement sublime, désirable, magnifique.

Elle se coucha à côté de lui, sans pouvoir décoller son regard de ses yeux émeraudes qui brillaient encore de plaisir dans un brasier impressionnant. Elle se blottit contre lui, rompant leur regard et elle regarda le plafond. Ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise : des étoiles en fil argenté étaient en train de se dessiner au plafond.

De la magie sans baguette.

Elle n'en avait plus fait depuis son enfance mais elle savait que ce n'était pas que sa magie à elle. C'était leur magie à eux. Ils regardèrent tous les deux le ciel étoilé qu'ils s'étaient créé sans le vouloir avec surprise et plaisir. Puis se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire bêtement. Comme des gens amoureux.

Comme des gens heureux.

Elle se blottit, encore un peu plus contre lui et sentit ses paupières se refermer toutes seules, lourdes de sommeil, repues d'images luxuriantes. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres. Fred sentit la respiration de la brune se faire plus lente et profonde et comprit qu'elle venait de rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Alors qu'il sentait la fatigue s'emparer de lui, il s'entendit murmurer, comme dans un rêve :

Je t'aime Hermione Granger.

avant de la rejoindre, heureux, auprès de la divinité grecque dont il ignorait l'existence.

_"Un véritable « je t'aime » est un cadeau qu'on offre sans rien demander en retour. _

_On peut le crier, le murmurer, le penser, le souffler, le chuchoter, le bégayer. L'important, c'est de l'exprimer quand on le ressent, prendre le risque de le laisser s'échapper, aussi naturellement qu'un soupir. _

_Délivrer un « je t'aime » c'est accepter de se retrouver sur un fil, en équilibre, d'être balloté à la moindre brise. _

_Mais avec un « je t'aime » sincère, aucune brise, aucun vent, aucun ouragan ne peut nous faire flancher, ne peut nous faire tomber du fil sur lequel on tient en équilibre. Parce que ce n'est pas une faiblesse d'aimer. _

_Au contraire, aimer et savoir l'exprimer, même maladroitement, c'est une force. _

_Une force qui nous permet de danser en harmonie sur ce fil fragile qu'est la vie et d'effleurer les étoiles."_

_L.N._

* * *

Remerciements :

À Pierre Bottero, que j'admire plus que tout et qui m'a inspirée la citation de fin. J'aurais aimé comprendre l'harmonie d'un marchombre et de sa poésie.

À J.K. Rowling, à qui appartient chaque personnage de cette histoire, évidemment, et qui est, pour moi, une tisseuse de rêves.

À F.H., ma reliseuse dévouée et amie qui me soutient pour bien plus que mes fanfiction.

À C.R., mon incomparable rêveuse qui n'hésite jamais à me communiquer ses émotions après la lecture d'un de mes chapitres et pas seulement à ces moments-là.

À Lockhart, ma poto qui n'a jamais manqué de laisser une review et qui me réclamait la suite avec ferveur.

À toi, lecteur de ceci, que tu aies aimé ou pas ce que j'ai écrit. Mon but était de raconter une histoire, de me défouler, de laisser voguer mon imagination. Ça a eu l'effet escompté, pour moi. J'espère que ça t'aura distrait, amusé, fait t'évader un peu. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée dans cette aventure ! On s'retrouvera pour la prochaine ! D'ici là :

_ Méfait accompli !_


End file.
